The Eighth Deadly Sin
by A True Radical Dreamer
Summary: Being rewritten.
1. The Original Sin

Note: Yes, I have multiple Naruto stories out and no, I haven't forgotten them. The current manga is so fail right now, though, that I honesty can't write for it. Black Sheep is still alive and I will finish it, I'm just waiting until I get inspired.

Bleach, on the other hand, has been nothing but win for the last month or so. That's why I'm doing this. This is Soifon-centric, so if you don't like it, and I know a lot of my regular readers won't, no hard feelings. For the rare few that will like it, enjoy my first Bleach fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Wish I did, though.

* * *

What an odd thing nostalgia is. Much like a record of an old song, your brain starts to play it at the strangest times when even the faintest bit of deja vu sets in. You find yourself reliving the past at the drop of a hat, unable to force your subconscious to back down, to cast away the memory. That's the strange thing about your brain, though. It has a mind of its own. It is in constant battle with the "you" that lives on as a ghost inside itself and the "you" that is living in the real world.

These were the thoughts that were going through Fon Shaolin's mind as she stood before the assembled ranks of the Onmitsukido.

Just a few hours previously she had been in the fight of her life against the other division commanders. At stake was the recommendation from the entire second division for the position of captain. Of course, she would still have to go through the proper channels, but Soifon, as she is known to the division, wasn't worried. Only resigned and resolute to this path. The fights had been nothing but a warm up to the slight-looking woman. Just another stepping stone to her goal: Yoruichi. To surpass the woman who had stolen everything from her, and then crushed it without remorse all those years ago. Silently, without betraying any emotion, Soifon again cursed herself for getting reminiscent upon seeing the entire Second Division in rank and file like it was now. Such a thing hadn't happened since...

"...Vice Captain Soifon, are you listening?" The condescending voice of the second squad captain brought the girl's attention back to the present. He had been one of the first to fall in the four-way melee. "As I was saying, we have submitted the petition to the Commander-General." Soifon almost smirked at the difficulty her soon-to-be subordinate was having actually getting through the speech.

The date for her captain examination had already been set and the petition was just a formality at this point. She, as the former lieutenant and acting captain, would have gotten a chance to prove herself regardless of the little inner-division squabble. Soifon had been the one to suggest it, simply because Yoruichi had argued against such things during her tenure. Petty to be sure, but it made the young girl feel better.

With the formalities over with, the little conclave was dismissed. The third squad captain couldn't be away from Maggots Nest for too long, after all. Thinking of that accursed place was enough to make Soifon frown. That...person had been the former third squad leader, the person that had...no, no need to drag even more bad memories up again. With little more than a look back at the members filing out of the massive hall, Soifon retired to her own quarters.

Once, a long time removed, her commander had inhabited them. Now the spacious living area was converted into a training gym; being the acting commander had its perks after all. Deeper into the compound was Yoruichi's personal bedroom. It was in much the same state as it had been when said woman had left fifty years prior, excepting a few more...decorations. The large bed was still in an immaculate state and the closets still full of the Shihoin House's ceremonial robes. As much as she wanted to toss them out or burn everything in a bonfire of hatred, Soifon had always put it off for another day.

Ignoring the relics of happier times, the acting Captain of the Second Division slipped out of her shinigami uniform and headed straight for the showers. Not that she really needed it, of course. Soifon had long outpaced her rivals in the division so the earlier fight wasn't even a good warm-up. However, she was restless for some reason and that always made her muscles and joints far too tense. She actually decided to indulge herself for once and opted to take a bath in the sprawling spa, ignoring the small shower that had been installed some time after the original bath had been built.

Water, much like memories, washed over the slight woman. The spa, which was easily the size of a communal bath that the lesser ranks had to share, allowed Soifon ample room to simply drift. So much had happened in the last few weeks. There were several new captains that had been recently named. The Third, Sixth, Seventh, Ninth, and Twelfth Divisions had all lost their captains after the great betrayal. Until recently, their day-to-day running had been shared among the older leaders. The Second Division, as secretive and obtuse as it was, managed to find a replacement from within its own ranks.

Soifon wondered if she was ready for such a responsibility. Perhaps she'd crack under the pressure like Yoruichi had done? Idle spoculation had never been a hobby of hers, though, so Soifon didn't allow herself too much time to dwell upon the thought. There were rules and they would be followed. Rules and regulation, it was with those that the young girl found a common thread with Kuchiki Byakuya, as loath as she was to admit it. There had been...rumors...about his involvement with Yoruichi that had gotten on Soifon's nerves over the years. However, after getting married, he had become much colder and such gossips had been silenced. Though, Yoruichi had spent quite a lot of time at the Kuchiki residence over the years...

That thought left a bitter taste in the Soifon's mouth and she abruptly stood up in the water. Things like personal attachments should mean nothing once you pass through the gate into Seireitei. Once you don the shinigami uniform, attachments become useless, as time and experience had taught her. The only absolute in this place was the law.

Away from the eyes of others, Soifon allowed herself a mirthless chuckle. "And people dare say I have no personal philosophy," she stated in a low, subdued voice. Actually, most everyone thought she was some kind of a robot the Twelfth Division had cooked up because of the lack of viable captain candidates. As if that psychopath that had somehow wormed his way up the ranks to Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, could be bothered to actually make something useful. "If only I had been recommended as captain a year ago, I could have had a chance to deny that criminal such influence," Soifon groused. There were many things that she would have liked to prevent in her lifetime. Being born into the Fon house, being a member of the Second Division, ever meeting that woman...

"Ridiculous musings not fit to be dwelt upon," Soifon told herself as she rose from the water, her emotionless mask going back into place as swiftly as it had relented. The bath must have had some affect on her judgment, best to have it removed upon becoming Captain. Near the towels, Soifon found her evening robes and slipped them on, poignantly ignored the other set sitting next to them. Yet another thing to be removed as soon as possible.

Back in the main bedroom, a small insect was waiting on the small Vice Captain. At once, Soifon held out a finger for the Hell's Butterfly to rest on so it could relay it's message. Without any apparent motions or kido, the tiny messenger began it's mission. No words were able to be heard by anyone outside Soifon's own mind, such was the genius of the creatures. The only outward appearance that anything was going on was Soifon's lips tightening into a grim line. Its work done, the butterfly fluttered off out of a nearby window, leaving the message's recipient to her own devices.

Soifon wrapped her arms around her herself as she watched the creature take to the skies. This was only a momentary laps in her demeanor, as she soon closed the window completely. With that same emotionless expression in place, Soifon walked over to Yoruichi's former bed and, after spending a short moment simply looking at it, as she always did, bent down to retrieve her own futon from beneath it. The bedding looked to be as old as Soifon herself, it's once yellow sheets worn into a dull, but sturdy, gray. The vice captain pulled the futon until it was exactly two paces away from the large bed and slipped under the top covering. This is the way it had always been ever since she had first been assigned to Yoruichi's personal guard.

"So, they've moved the test up to tomorrow." It wasn't so much a question as it was Soifon informing herself out loud. Everything would change tomorrow. Just for tonight, for the first time in four decades, Soifon allowed her mind to replay the memory of a softly-snoring Yoruichi sleeping slightly to her right. Just to allow herself a decent nights sleep, the soon-to-be captain told herself as she drifted off.

* * *

As always, Soifon arose slightly before the crack of dawn. Also as per her usual habit, her zanpaktu was at the ready. Instead of fighting the old pre-dawn ritual, however, the small woman had embraced it and made her usual rounds through the Second Division's offices, searching for threats to a master that had long-since departed. She watched the night guard switch out with a small sense of satisfaction. Inner-Division guards was an idea she herself had spearheaded and it had been adopted by several other divisions. From among the division's own ranks, those judged to be the loyalist shinigami were to weed-out traitors and spies. Already, the Maggots Nest had to be expanded several times to accommodate the new trash that had been caught and Soul Society was all the better for it. One day, Soifon hoped to house a very special prisoner there, if only until her execution. That would be the only day she would allow herself to feel a true measure of fulfillment.

Life, however, caught up with the vice captain all too quickly. With her vice captain's badge on and her zanpakuto strapped to her back, Soifon left the safety and familiarity of her headquarters for the grand meeting hall in Seireitei where she would be tested. Inside, the Commander-General, Yamamoto, was lounging about on his small chair, idly chatting with his lieutenant. When he noticed Soifon, he perked up and made a motion for her to approach. As she did, Soifon could feel the aged captain start to loosen his control on the spiritual pressure he was admitting.

Simply being in this man's presence had always been taxing on her, even with the comfortable reitsu of her former captain wrapped around her. Now, though, it was lapping at her like an ocean against a tiny stone, eroding her to the point that all of Soifon's concentration was focused on simply staying aware and cogent. Soifon wondered how Yamamoto's Vice Captain could stand being near him like this.

Amused by the tiny struggles of the girl before him, the elderly general motioned for Soifon to approach him even further until she was standing before him. He examined her, not in the sense of a man examining a woman, but in a way that made Soifon feel as though she were a blacksmith's blade haven been freshly pulled from the forge. "Dull, but still a weapon," he mumbled. The old Captain hacked a bit and raised his voice. "Vice Captain Fon Shaolin, you are here to take a captain examination, are you not?"

It was all Soifon could do just to nod.

Just that effortlessly, Yamamoto reined in his reitsu. The loss of pressure was so sudden, Soifon actually stumbled forward. When she looked back up at the general, he was slightly smiling and the Vice Captain was given the impression that answering him was simply a test.

"The two other captains who will be supervising this examination will be along shortly," Yamamoto explained. "The test will be given in three parts: First, you will have to demonstrate your mastery of your ban release. Secondly, you will answer a battery of questions from your examiners. Finally, there will be an examination of your record as a seated officer of the Second Division. Normally, your own division captain would be called to testify, but..." he trailed off, not having to mention that Yoruichi had turned traitor. "Well, we can complete the first part now before the other two get there. I expected them to be late, anyhow." Yamamoto paused, giving the young girl an even look before continuing. "Is this space adequate for your bankai or should we move outside?"

Soifon took a calming breath and looked around. With the vaulted ceiling and wide space, she shouldn't be too cramped. "This place will suffice, Commander-General," Soifon stated as she drew her sword.

Several buildings over, a pair of shinigami paused in their purposeful stride towards the captain's meeting hall. There was a spike of reitsu that surprised them. One of the two, a man who looked to be in his forties, sighed with a smile and tipped his bamboo hat. "Looks like the old man has started the examination early. Don't you think so, Dai-sempai?"

Retsu Unohana, captain of the Fourth Division, gave a small look to her companion. "We graduated the Academy many centuries ago, Shunshui. You need not call me that any longer," she responded. Still, the captain of the Eight Division had a point. It did seem as though the Commander-General had began the examination without them. "I'm sure that General Yamamoto planned on us being late. Let us not keep him waiting any longer."

"So, what do you know about this girl that wants to take on Yoruichi's spot?" Shunshui asked as he walked on, unrushed. That old man was going to do what he wanted anyway so being a little later than planned would be fine. Probably.

Unohana sighed and matched pace with her old classmate. Thinking over his question, she could only remember vague things about the girl. "Fon Shaolin...she was Yoruichi's former second so her ability should prove to be a competent captain. I remember her coming to my division quite a bit for healing, most of the time with Yoruichi herself tagging along." The older woman's smile grew wider upon remembering the scolding the former Shihoin princess would heap upon Shaolin every time she would accompany the poor girl. "Most of those injuries were from protecting her captain. That shows devotion to the Gotei 13."

"I'm sure old man Yamamoto will love to hear that when we get to the question portion." Shunshui laughed as the pair finally arrived at the grand doors leading into the meeting hall.

Upon entering, they weren't surprised to find Soifon resting off to the side. For her, someone who had only achieved ban release in the last decade, maintaining bankai and then releasing it multiple times, as the test required, was fairly taxing. The girl didn't look too tired, though.

Yamamoto raised a woolly eyebrow at the lateness of the two. Shunshui he could understand, but Unohana? "I'm glad you two could finally join us. You are just in time for the second part of the exam."

Soifon acknowledged her superiors with a stiff bow, much as she had done for years when she would be invited by Yoruichi to sit in on a captain's meeting. "Kyoraku-sama, Retsu-sama, thank you for attending my examination." The thanks was rigid and not sincere at all, but it was polite for someone of a lesser house to thank those of the higher breeding for their time.

Not to be rude herself, Unohana bowed back with a smile while Shunshui only chuckled. They both took their places on either side of the Commander-General to begin the second part of the examination. Now rested, Soifon stood before the trio and awaited their questions.

It was the Commander that took the floor first. "Fon Shaolin, what is your opinion of the current state of affairs in Soul Society?" It was a standard, but important question. For someone as prominent as Yamamoto himself to ask you what your opinion was about **his** business was an indicator that you were now worth his time.

It was a great honor for the slight young woman.

"It is weak."

Of course, honor would not make Soifon hold her tongue. Not anymore. "We have had several prominent captains desert their posts in the last century. Soul Society is bordering on lawlessness with former criminals being given the highest posts and the standard for excellence that the Gotei 13 had been known for is being tarnished."

"And how would you fix it?" Yamamoto challenged, not insulted in the least.

"I would eliminate the position of Kenpachi and expand the rules governing the Maggots Nest," Soifon immediately answered. "Anyone who uses their position for personal gain or enjoyment is not fit to wear the robes of captain."

Surprisingly, it was Shunshui who spoke up next. "There are those that say that the Second Division is full of murderers, assassins, thugs, and nobles who only care for their reputation. How do you answer them?" Indeed, that was the way most of Soul Society saw the Second Division.

Soifon's eyes grew colder as she stared at the laid-back man. "Soul Society only exists by the sword of the Second Division. We guard those that would do us harm, we destroy hollows that would otherwise rampage unchecked, and we silence what harms the great machine that is the Gotei 13. You can not exist but for us." It was a scathing critique to be sure. "And undeserved nobility should be expunged with prejudice," she added with such a hateful tone that even Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"What, then, would you do with your former captain should you find her?" Unohana asked, effectively slaying the giant elephant in the room with a single question. Even Shunshui, the man with no tact, look surprised at the bluntness of the question.

For a moment, Soifon just stared at the older woman with a completely blank face. Then, slowly, a feral snarl sprang from her lips, encompassing most of her visage. Her eyes became shrouded in the shadows her lowered eyebrows provided and her lips curled, showing her accented canines. "I will kill her with my own two hands." There was not a hint of boasting or threat in her voice, only a promise carved from the stone her heart was made from.

Unohana's eyes widened at the blunt answer. "You would so easily kill your former captain?" she asked. "You seemed so happy with being Yoruichi's lieutenant from what I saw."

"My..._happiness_...was only dirived from serving a captain in the Gotei 13," Soifon fired back. "Any obligation to that woman was severed when she cut her ties with the Commander-General." The young woman didn't offer any further explanation and awaited the next question. A question Unohana looked ready to deliver.

Yamamoto, however, raised his hand to cut the other captain off. "Well now, I believe that will conclude the second portion of the examination." In actuality, the examinee looked ready to spontaneously combust on the spot. "Will Miss Shaolin please follow my lieutenant out into the waiting area? We will be reviewing your record in a closed session of the examination."

Dutifully, Soifon bowed and followed the quiet vice captain out into the adjunct hallway. When the large door slammed shut, Shunshui let out a long, low whistle. "That little lady is carrying around a lot of emotional baggage. How did she ever get into the Second Division? Don't you have to bottle things up there?"

"She's dangerous and unstable," Unohana sighed. "But loyal to a fault. I don't think she will ever think outside the box again after what she believes she's been through." A mindless robot, dedicated to the will of Soul Society. A potentially dangerous thing, but also an alternative to the rash of desertions among the Captains.

Yamamoto quietly laughed and tapped his cane on the hard floors. "Her record is admirable, her loyalty unshakable, and her devotion unquestionable. In my opinion, she would be a far more desirable captain than her predecessor. Yoruichi was like a stray cat, as was Kisuke." The old man seemed to be getting worked up and his shoulders shook with agitation. "To say nothing of them, the other deserters that have left so many divisions in confusion alone show that we need more captains with Fon Shaolin's mindset."

Unohana turned to fully look at her former teacher. "So you are set then? You will hand over the Second Division to this girl?" she asked. "Yes, she is one of the most loyal shinigami I have seen, but if it comes down to doing her duty or getting revenge upon Yoruichi, which do you believe she will pick? Worse yet, what if Yoruichi and Kisuke wish to do actual harm to Soul Society? If they turn her, we could lose yet another captain." That gave the old general pause and he sighed as he stroked his bead.

"Ah, I have a simple solution!" Shunshui said with a snap of his fingers. Sometimes his brain did make an appearance when it wasn't drowned in sake. "Since she's bent on capturing Yoruichi, why not make that a part of her job? The Second Division is good with things like that, anyway." It was a simple solution, but often times the most direct decision was the better one.

"That's quite ingenious," Yamamoto agreed. "Fon Shaolin would be the perfect person to head such an enterprise. Kisuke Urahara and Shihoin Yoruichi would be the focus of the orders, but other traitors would undoubtedly be rooted out in the investigation...you didn't have anything to drink today, did you?" A guilty flinch from Shunshui proved him correct.

Soifon, never one for idle banter, stood quietly outside the great hall. Her companion, the first division's vice captain, didn't look to be into small talk as well. Suited her just fine. When the booming voice of Yamamoto beckoned her to reenter, she didn't hesitate. She noticed that Shunshui looked quite pleased with himself while Unohana had a small frown. Who knew what that could mean.

Clearing his throat yet again, Yamamoto rose from his chair and approached Soifon. The girl instantly bowed to one knee, but a worn and weathered hand rested on her shoulder to guide her back to her feet. "Fon Shaolin, it is the opinion of the three captains in attendance that you should be recognized as the captain of the Second Division. This edict goes out immediately and is given by myself with the full authority of the Central 46 Chambers."

Stunned, Soifon had nothing to say. It was one thing to talk about becoming a captain, to preform the duties of her former captain, and even to be acting captain...but to be one of the thirteen...for someone of her station... It was overwhelming. But, Yamamoto didn't stop there.

"In addition, based on your person experience with matters of loyalty and order, the Second Division is to be given a new directive." The aged commander stood tall, his face looming over the new captain. Not in a menacing way, but it was obvious he took these words very seriously. "You are hereby given full authority to conduct an investigation into the whereabouts of former Captains Kisuke Urahara, Hirako Shinji, Muguruma Kensei, Rose, Aigawa Love, and Shihoin Yoruichi. Once found, you will have jurisdiction over their capture, interrogate, and...execution."

Sweeter words, Fon Shaolin had never heard.


	2. The Root of All Action

I'm in a good mood since SATs are over and done with, so sue me. Don't expect me to be this active. Look for chapter three next week sometime.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

**Chapter Two: The Root of All Action**

* * *

"What, exactly, are you doing in my laboratory again? Who are you you people?! Get your goons away from that equipment!"

It was safe to say that Kurotsuchi Mayuri was not in the best of moods. At the very crack of dawn, a swarm of black-clad Second Divisioners had descended upon his humble headquarters with an official edict from the Central Chambers and orders from Commander Yamamoto himself. As it was, he and his entire division had to stand off to the side while all of his test data was rummaged through. It was vexing to say the least.

"Silence," Soifon ordered in her usual monotone. This was only one of the many headquarters that would be raided today in an effort to gather evidence to determine Kisuke Urahara's whereabouts. Oh yes, there were many more places to check. Right now, though, she was far more interested in this place, the Technological Institute. The new captain leafed through a few of the documents before handing them off to one of her subordinates. It was all technobabble to her. "Tell me, criminal, where is Kisuke Urahara." When Mayuri only gave her an odd look, her hands slipped down to the hilt of her sword. "Are you refusing to answer?"

Mayuri held up his finger and cocked his head. "But you said for me to be silent. A captain should be more firm in her decisions." His nonchalant demeanor was enough to make Soifon grind her teeth.

"Fine...you may speak," Soifon growled. "Tell me where Kisuke Urahara is."

The odd captain shrugged. "How should I know? He left nearly forty years ago. Everything pertaining to that man was taken the day he escaped. Even a former vice captain should know that." His toothy smile was downright vicious and it unnerved most everyone around him.

Soifon, however, only scoffed. "Although I am a new captain, I shall do more for Soul Society than a criminal like you ever could," she hissed. "If it were my decision, I would send you back to Maggot's Nest in chains."

"That's not very intimidating, Miss Captain. I liked it there. It was Urahara that annoyed me until I left with him." All the more reason for her to hate that hippie loser, Soifon imagined.

"Whatever. Men, we're leaving." As she walked out of the complex, Soifon gave Mayuri a hard glare over her shoulder. "If I find you've implanted any sort of tracking or listening devices, I will see you executed for invasion of a Captain's privacy. Rest assured, I'll be having the Fourth Division look over myself and my men." With that last threat, she was gone in a flash along just about every shred of paper in the Twelfth Division's command center.

Mayuri sighed as he deactivated and recalled the various bacteria he had set loose upon the locusts that dared disturb his lab. "That girl is wound far too tightly." No need to risk any of his little creations falling into Unohana's hands. She'd probably find some good and decent use for them. What a horrifying thought...

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was enjoying a quiet morning away from his vice captain when he first noticed a strong reitsu enter his headquarters. Whoever it was, they were quite fast and had at least several platoons of shinigami with them. He could also feel his own guards raise their spiritual pressure and the invaders halt before them...

"...with the exception of one," Byakuya stated aloud. "State your reason for disturbing my morning, Fon Shaolin." Even though he knew the girl behind him had attained captaincy, he still ordered her around with nonchalance.

Instead of answering, the Second Division captain grabbed Byakuya's tea cup faster than he would have expected and tossed it into the small koi pond gracing the lawn. It was beyond time for this cur to know his place. "You will stand and present yourself for as long as I deem necessary, Kuchiki Byakuya," Soifon stated. She almost wished he would resist so she would have an excuse to kill him.

Byakuya did indeed stand, but only to walk past the slight woman and fix himself another cup of tea. "It would seem attaining the grace of Second Division captain has done nothing for your disposition," he mused. "Inform me of what your purpose here is." As he turned around, he found a piece of paper shoved into his face. Giving Soifon as much a glare as a noble Kuchiki like himself could allow, he looked the document over. What he read almost made him laugh. Almost.

"An investigation into the disappearance of those traitors? A waste of time." As simply as that, he had dismissed the girl and moved to walk into his quarters. It was to his utmost annoyance that he found Soifon's zanpakuto shoved into the door frame, barring his entrance. "You test me far too much-"

Shaolin cut him off. "You will answer, or I will arrest you. This order comes from the Commander-General himself," she stated, not raising her voice. "You, more than anyone, should know how quickly I would carry out my...duty."

For a moment, Byakuya considered pressing the girl into a fight and simply killing her. It was within his ability. Then again, he would probably get her blood in his tea and have to make a new pot. "Speak your part, then leave my sight." Sometimes, he wondered at how amazingly gracious he was at times.

"Tell me the location of Shihoin Yoruichi." It wasn't a request. "Inside Soul Society there wasn't anyone closer to her than yourself..." Soifon allowed Byakuya a small smile to himself before continuing. "...with the exception of Kisuke Urahara." Ah, that all-to-familiar sneer. She herself had worn it on more than one occasion when that man's name was said in her presence. Although it caused her to become nauseous to even mention it, souring Kuchiki's day made up for it.

It took a moment for the noble to compose himself. He hated Urahara with such a deepness that...well, nothing could compare with. "That woman has cut her ties with me and Urahara was never my concern." He turned to Soifon fully, ripping her sword out of his home. "Now, leave before I kill you and your entire division." Playtime was obviously over.

Soifon scoffed, but sheathed her weapon. "I have what I came for. My men should have already taken any important documents from your study." She had to laugh at the face Byakuya made as he reached out with his spiritual pressure. "Don't bother, they are already gone." Walking away from the fuming captain, she softly chuckled over her shoulder. "Seems I was right, you wouldn't noticed one or two of my best people if I got you angry enough. With both our reitsu saturating the place, of course you couldn't sense them. No wonder Yoruichi got bored of you."

"And why did she lose interest in you?" Kuchiki countered. A few lost documents was nothing to him. Everything important was kept at the headquarters. "At least, when she got tired of me, I was given a reason. I understand she left with Kisuke without even giving word to her most devoted servant." The noble produced another cup and poured himself more tea while Soifon was left rooted to her place on his porch. "I must ask you to leave now, for my wife will be waking up soon. Speaking of an entanglement long-since forgotten is not worth her attention. Take your obsessions elsewhere, Fon Shaolin."

For once, Soifon had no reprisal. She did glare at the calm captain before fading out of view.

Byakuya took a sip from his cup and sniffed at the captain's quick retreat. Some things were meant to be buried in the past or else you might find out more than you ever wanted to. Why the girl was torturing herself by reliving the past was beyond him. Trying to guess which direction Yoruichi had planned on taking their relationship in the past was just as frustratingly obtuse.

But then, he was a noble and the thoughts of his lessors had never made much sense.

* * *

For what must have been the hundredth time, Soifon slammed her fist into her thick desk. Various papers fluttered about, most of them confiscated from various places, and littered her office floor. None of them made any sense, not that she'd spent very long looking them over. Her mind was elsewhere entirely.

"Yoruichi..." Damn her, damn her old playthings, damn everything associated with her. This investigation was taking Soifon down a road she hadn't wanted to walk, that she hadn't walked in forty years. She slammed her fist hard into the desk yet again, this time punching a hole in it. Byakuya's words stung her in a place Soifon didn't think existed any longer. A lingering sense of entitlement and protectiveness that she had built up over the years serving Yoruichi. The wound was as fresh now as it was when it opened. Shaolin could still remember the first time her former master had disappeared for an entire day to spend with...

It was at that moment one of the Second Division's grunts knocked on Soifon's office door. The slight captain sighed and pulled her fist from her desk. "Enter:" she called out.

Although the large hole in his captain's desk was interesting, as were the grunts of frustration coming from her office not a moment before, the masked man made no outward face and hid his curiosity. "Captain Soifon, you wished to be informed when that woman arrived back at her home."

Oh, great. Another thing to whittle away at her carefully-crafted walls of cold hate and indifference. As much as Soifon would have liked to delay the raids, it wasn't possible to do and still hold on to some symbolance of authority. "Very well, I'll deal with her personally." No need to drag the troops along, one of them might see something and start a rumor. As she stalked past the grunt, she muttered, "Get someone in here to start categorizing these notes...and get me a new desk." Well, that desk had been Yoruichi's, even if she had never used it, so breaking it wasn't too bad. Good therapy, actually. Soifon made a note to turn her master's old bed into kindling later.

With a quick hundred flash steps, the Second Division captain was already at the Seireimon Gate. It was unnecessary, but moving in such a way ensured she wouldn't be followed. There was no one in the Second Division that could string together any more than 80 flash steps at a time. The giant guardian, Jidanbou, was sitting at the gate as always. With all the new captains, the walls were being kept up at all times to avoid mishaps.

The giant man looked down at the tiny Second Division Captain as she lifted the gate enough to slip under it. "Ah, Soifon. Have business in Rukongai? It's been a long time since I've seen you out here." Unlike many people, he had gotten to know the vice captain over the years. Her and Yoruichi used to frequently come into the poorer section of Soul Society for one reason or another. When he noticed the white haori she was wearing, his eyes widened. "You've made captain? Congratulations."

Soifon glanced up at the giant and almost smiled. "Just yesterday. I'm on official business for the Second Division, so you didn't see me. Understand?" The giant nodded and the captain was back on her way. Jidanbou always was very discrete about matters of secrecy. If anyone knew where she was heading, there would certainly be a few questions as to her motive.

As always, the Shiba house was a mar on the landscape. That ridiculous-looking house with the Shiba name so prominently displayed on a banner of all things. Soifon absolutely despised it. One of the great houses of Soul Society, turned into such a farce. She had always hated it, even when Yoruichi would drag her hear week after week to get drunk. There was an additional reitsu in the place...that would mean that clown was also home. Even better.

"Halt!" Soifon did indeed pause at the doorway when two lumbering guards walked up to her. They obviously recognized her and one look at her new clothing sent them scurrying back into the depths of the underground house. At least such guards were good for amusement.

Not bothering for an official greeting, as she probably wouldn't get one, Soifon continued into the interior. Down the flight of stairs, the hallways widened and became more lit. Thanks to glow vines, probably. Even here the former splendor of the Shiba house could be noticed.

"Shiba Kaien, you can stop slinking around." Soifon stated aloud.

"What a thing for a burglar to say!" A dark-haired man in a shinigami uniform stepped out from one of the many rooms along the hallway. He was young, around Soifon's own age, but also an aura of power around him. "Captain Fon Shaolin, to what does the Shiba house owe the pleasure?" He was tense, that much was obvious. His zanpakuto was strapped to his waist with one of his hands resting on the hilt.

The Second Division captain fully turned to the vice captain, if only out of respect for his family's name. "I am not here to cause a disturbance, Shiba-san. I am here on formal business, a meeting with your sister. Direct me to her." Honestly, she couldn't blame the man for being cautious, but he should expect more of her after so many decades.

Kaien looked ready to argue, but he was roughly pushed out of the way. Soifon's eyes hardened as the supple figure of Shiba Kukaku stepped out into the hallway. "Fon Shaolin, now there is someone I never expected to see again in my life." Par for course with the tomboy, she had a large bottle of sake under her arm...er, stump. "Since you don't have your little sword out, I'm thinking you're serious about the official part. Come on in." She pushed the screen open wider as an invitation.

Soifon walked past Kaien into the large room. The other shinigami didn't enter and instead pushed the screen closed behind her. Kukaku was already sprawled out on one of the large throw pillows, drinking sake straight from the bottle.

"Isn't it too early in the day for such a thing?" Soifon asked as she sat down on one of the pillows. Unlike her host, she maintained so pose and rested on her knees. Much like a snake ready to strike. "Disgraceful as ever."

Kukaku's laugh reverberated throughout the room. "Don't preach to me about shit like that. Not when you had a sword to my throat last time you were here." She chuckled and held out a small cup full of rice wine. "Have some sake, it'll loosen you up. You're wound too tight when you're forcing yourself to be polite." The woman smirked. "After all, you hate my guts, right? You should express yourself."

With a forced smile, Soifon took the offered drink. "That was a misunderstanding. You really play that up too much."

"You nearly rammed that sword of yours down my throat!" Kukaku laughed. "So, why are you here, Soifon? I thought for sure your squad captain banned you from coming near here again." The older woman took a long look at the different girl sitting before her, though. "Guess he doesn't have much say over his captain, huh? When did you get your little coat?"

"Yesterday," Soifon responded. The sake was one of the harder vintages, but it went down easy enough. "Enough with this farce, I'm here to question you." The mood sufficiently darkened and Kukaku put down her bottle. "Where is Shihoin Yoruichi."

The silence in the room was deafening. The Shiba member rolled her head around until her neck cracked, not answering at first. "Haven't seen her in four decades," she finally responded.

It was obvious to Soifon that Kukaku was lying through her teeth. It would be beyond rude to call a noble on such a thing, however. Even when talking to Byakuya she had remained civil. On the other hand, this could be the only lead she would ever find. In the past, Soifon would have asked Yoruichi for advice...that settled it. "You are lying, Shiba Kukaku." She braced herself for the one-armed woman to react in some way, but when the other woman smiled widely, it threw her off balance.

"Yup. Sure am. Not going to get any more than that from me, though." Kukaku loved being infuriating.

"So, you're going to protect a traitor like Yoruichi?" Soifon countered. "She left her post, left her division." She left something else that the bitter girl didn't mention aloud. "That makes you her accomplice."

Kukaku shrugged. "I don't care. No one will believe you anyway after what you pulled on me when she left." When she saw the small captain flinch, her smile grew wider. "Now, start with the threats so we can have a nice fight. I'm bored like it is here without your master."

The slight captain snorted and downed the rest of her sake. Maybe getting a little drunk would keep her temper in check? "You speak of Yoruichi as if she were your friend. She was your rival for Urahara. Not only that, it seems she won." Soifon's words were coming out more and more bluntly as time wore on. "You two were made for each other if you fought over something as trivial as that man. I'll never understand it."

Kukaku wasn't about to take that dig without response. "Heh, we were good friends. Friends through conflict. And you don't need to understand why we fought over Kisuke. You wouldn't get it. I, however, understand you, Fon Shaolin. Justice? Rules? Regulation? Don't try to bullshit me!" Kukaku spat back. "You can lie to your division, Yamamoto, and even yourself, but don't try to hide obsession from someone who has lived with it. Now...either get out, or fight me. I know you want to wipe this smirk off my face, so try and do it."

"I have no reason to kill you," Soifon stated as she rose from the floor. "The girl that ran here in tears and threatened you forty years ago is dead..." Before Kukaku could blink, the girl had vanished from her sight and she felt cold steel brush against her neck. "...and I killed her. Tell Yoruichi that next time you see her. I'm going to rip out her still-beating heart with my own two hands and present it to the Central Chambers on a silver platter. Tell her _**that**_ dream is my new obsession." Just as quickly as Soifon had moved, she was back by the sliding screen door, leaving the older woman breathing in violent gasps. She flicked her zanpakuto in the air to rid it off the sliver of blood staining it's blade. "Remember our little chat for when you see our mutual friend, won't you? Oh, and thank you for the sake."

Out in the hallway, Soifon could hear the bottle of rice wine violently shatter, probably the result of Kukaku throwing it into the wall. That woman might have been dangerous at one point, even to someone like Yoruichi, but now she was little more than a drunk cripple. The talk had been informative, though. Yoruichi still returned to Soul Society at points. Well, that only made her easier to catch. There would have to be a pattern to her arrivals and departures, something to root her out. Perhaps it would be in the documents gathered from the Sixth Division...they were the ones responsible for most of the hell butterflies, after all. If someone had been stealing them, even one or so at a time, it would be in their records. All the more reason to hurry out of the Shiba compound.

This place...Soifon wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. It represented the last time she had ever lost control of her emotions, forty years ago. The day Yoruichi had disappeared along with Urahara. She had barged in and held her Suzumebachi to Kukaku's throat, demanding answers. She had come so close to killing the Shiba woman that day and the only thing that had stopped her was the abject look of loss and sadness on her face. A look that almost invited death. Only now did Soifon understand why; Urahara. Kukaku had lost someone important as well. Why the woman would possibly protect or even associate with the person that stole him was admittedly beyond her.

At the doorway leading to the surface, Soifon found Kaien. He was giving her a peircing look but he didn't bar the exit. "Was your talk with my sister beneficial?" he asked.

"More so than I would have thought," the captain responded. She ascended a few steps before pausing. Without looking back, she said, "Give Kukaku-san my apologies for my behavior. I think I understand her a little bit better now...what's so amusing?"

Kaien coughed to hide his chuckling. "Nothing. It's just, for a second there, you almost sounded like you used to. It brought back happier memories." The vice captain knew better than to try and give one of his famous overbearing pep talks, but he couldn't help himself from making an idle comment or two.

"...I've entrusted that girl to the past memories of the people who knew her, for that is the only place she exists any longer." Soifon's voice was more distant than any amount of space could ever portray. Perhaps, if she were far enough from life, it couldn't harm her. "Good day, Shiba-san," Fon Shaolin said as she ascended the dark stairs that lead into the sun...


	3. Dragons in Her Midst

Short chapter is short. Hope you guys don't mind too much. New one should be out about this time next week. Also, thanks for the reviews. I know a lot of my long-time readers are pissed, but for those of you who are giving this a chance...just, thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of these characters.

* * *

"Damn these things," Soifon grunted as she sliced through yet another hollow. It seemed like there wasn't an end to the monstrosities. Her squad wasn't fairing much better being in the midst of such a nest. The Second Division was always given missions like this, though, so it wasn't too unexpected.

The current predicament stemmed from a large reitsu source being found in Mount Koifushi, west of Rukongai. The place had been a hunting ground of powerful hollows for years, but this was ridiculous. For every one they cut down two more would take its place. There was only one thing to do in this situation.

Soifon winked out of sight as she shunpo'd over to her main force. "Commander, take your men and exit the area."

"But Captain, we can't just leave you here!" Even though he was in the heat of battle, the old man's voice managed to be heard. "We won't desert you in a fight!" It was a sentiment shared among the group.

"Touching," Soifon deadpanned, "but I need you all gone to take care of these things. I can't fight to my fullest with a crowd around me." It was the truth, too. She had a few moves that could deal with a large group like this, but only someone with more skill than she possessed could pull them off while not killing any of their team in the process. It was a galling thing for a captain to admit and Soifon knew a few who would gladly kill their subordinates just to show off and not appear weak. "Go," Soifon repeated when she still saw the team torn. It was not a request.

Sensing that, the old man that lead the particular squad waved a general retreat. They did cut down a few last abominations before getting out of the general area, though.

With them gone, Soifon started moving faster than any of the sluggish hollows could follow. One hundred, two hundred...two ten...two twenty five. The amount of flash steps were picking up along with the blood. Hollows were falling like flies and the ground was being torn asunder by the thousands upon thousands of cuts Soifon was leveling. As she finally reached her crescendo speed, the world went white. It was breathtakingly beautiful when she moved this fast, and the young girl actively looked for chances to do it, but all too soon she ran out of hollows to kill.

Soifon reappeared in the midst of the carnage. Littered everywhere were the carved up body parts from the beasts. She planted her sealed zanpakuto into the skull of a nearby carcass, cutting off its blood-choked growl. "You can come out now," she called out to her troops, who had fallen back to the trees.

It had been so long since they'd seen Soifon actually enter a battle and it was the first time they had seen the girl acting as captain. The group was struck by the skill of their Captain, and rightfully so. "That was amazing, my lady," the old leader stated. "It reminded me of our former captain."

The girl's eyes were unfocused as she stared off into the forest. No, she was looking past the trees, the bodies, and all of Soul Society. Her words carried the weight of a soul that had been left as only a husk of its former self. "It doesn't even compare."

The words were as hollow as the creatures around her.

* * *

** C********hapter Three: Dragons in Her Midst**

* * *

Three months. Twelve weeks. Eighty-four days. That was how much time had passed since she had become the Second Division's captain. Soifon let out a sigh as she cleaned off the blade of Suzumebachi. When was the last time she had released her beloved sword? A week? Two weeks? This investigation had taken a toll on her to be sure. Even a hollow hunt, much like the one she had just gotten back from, couldn't relive very much stress. Not with people commenting about the former captain so frequently.

"So many people. How much of your life didn't I know about, Yoruichi?" Soifon hissed. Her former master had had many suiters throughout the centuries. Each one that was investigated lead to another and another and another. It was like a never ending parade of debauchery! The only consolation to such a reputation was that only two had ever lasted very long. Kuchiki Byakuya and Urahara Kisuke. One had already been interrogated and investigated, the other was a wanted criminal and exile. What really burned the young captain up was that most of Yoruichi's acquaintances, for lack of a better term, were quite younger than herself. "The woman had no shame."

The notes confiscated from the Technological Institute were the only real leads on Urahara's whereabouts. It would seem that Mayuri hadn't been entirely truthful when he stated that he had no idea where his former captain was in hiding. However, most of the jargon didn't make much sense to anyone but Mayuri. Even when she called in a few of the Twelfth Division's ex-members it couldn't be read. They had said that Mayuri would use his own key for personal notes and that no one other than himself could decipher them. With no actual proof beyond a few document titles, Soifon could not pressure the Commander-General into forcing Kurotsuchi to translate the documents. The Hell's Butterflies had also stopped being stolen. Apparently, whoever was stealing them was either being more careful or wasn't visiting Soul Society anymore. Whatever the reason, leads were now few and far between on Yoruichi's whereabouts.

Not that she could just focus solely on her old mentor and Urahara, anyway. There were several other names listed in her official orders and if she didn't follow up leads on them, those orders could be suspended. As it was, Soifon was taking the other rebel captains one at a time. Today's target: Hirako Shinji, the former Fifth Division captain. She would start with him. Well, the Fifth Division was usually the most accommodating so perhaps she could get this done with quickly.

Unlike the other headquarters, the Fifth Division was more of an apartment complex than a military building. Most members of this particular division didn't have much in the way of wealth so they would rest and lounge about wherever they could. They had never done much in the way of work or combat duty, but they were a loyal bunch.

As usual, Soifon found Captain Sosuke Aizen in his small room, neck-deep in paperwork. Obviously he hadn't found a suitable vice captain since his old one was promoted to captain of the Third Division. Being polite, Soifon knocked on the frame of the open door.

Aizen turned around, surprised. "Hello? Oh! Sorry, didn't notice you...Soifon, was it?" He vaguely remembered a new Second Division captain being named a few weeks ago. "Please, please, come on in. Just push some of the clutter off one of the chairs and have a seat."

_'Wonder if something will bite me in here...'_ In this maw of papers and boxes, Soifon wouldn't doubt it. To be honest, though, her office didn't look much better. "Seems neither one of us trusts others with the running of our divisions."

"Oh no, I just don't want to bother other people with this menial work," Aizen responded. The bespectacled man turned in his swivel chair to face his guest with a smile. "What can I do for you today, Captain? I take it this isn't a social visit."

Soifon relaxed a bit; Aizen was as disarming as ever. "I'm here on assignment, actually. What can you tell me about your former captain? His ambitions, his habits...any places he liked to visit outside of Soul Society."

The other captain rubbed his chin in thought. "Captain Hirako? Not much, really. I could speak to Gin to see if he knows anything," Aizen offered. "What's the curiosity about, though? Don't tell me the Commander-General has reopened the investigation!" He would be quite shocked if that was the case.

The woman nodded her head. "My first long term assignment is to bring the traitorous captains to justice. I've frankly run out of leads...well, other than one." Soifon sighed, Yoruichi was always good at staying lost when she didn't want to be found. "Some documents I pulled from the Technological Institute may have information on them, but there is no way to force Mayuri into cooperating. I would gladly skin the man alive if I thought it would help." Hell, she would skin him alive if only to work out some stress.

"Documents? Perhaps there in some kind of code," Aizen speculated aloud. "What did they look like? I encode many of my own things, so I could be able to translate them."

Soifon was excited, even if her face didn't show it. "You believe you could? I can have them over here in a matter of minutes." She pulled out her cell phone, the only invention Mayuri ever made that was actually useful, and ordered someone to carry over the papers. "They'll be here shortly. If you could render any service it would be appreciated."

Aizen sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't promise anything, but I'll give it a shot." He really was a helpful person, Soifon thought. It was no wonder that he was given the Fifth Division to captain. She knew he was powerful, though, having seen a demonstration of his shikai years ago. Being able to fool opponents with fog and water currents was a powerful, if not indirect, ability.

Shortly, a masked member of the Second Division had arrived with a large box of documents. It took Soifon a moment to dig through them and find the one she had marked earlier, but when she did Aizen immediately started scrutinizing it. After several moments, he snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Ah, this is an old coding form. It's obscure, but I recognize it!" He sounded fairly giddy. "Firstly, this isn't about Captain Urahara. It's about a group of people called the Vizards."

"But, the title clearly says Kisuke Urahara," Soifon pointed out.

Aizen frowned as he reread the document. "I know, that's very strange." He looked back up at the girl with an apologetic look. "This document is only about the Vizards...oh! It says here that the group consists of...my god..." Aizen dropped the paper in shock and Soifon nearly jumped from her chair.

"What is it?" she hissed. "Tell me! Is it Yoruichi?! Is she one of these Vizards?!"

The man shook his had and picked back up the paper. "'...the Vizards seem to have gained an incredible power, the power of the hollows. From the records of my predecessor I have learned that all of the captains and vice captains that left Soul Society, with the exception of my predecessor and Shihoin Yoruichi, have acquired this power...' That's what it says. 'Their base of operations, where they hone their new powers, is..."

And he told her.

Soifon returned to her headquarters a shaken woman. What a cursed place, perfect for escaping the prying eyes of others. To even think of going there was folly. "Lock these documents away and put them under seal. I don't want anyone knowing they even exist," she had ordered to her most guards. Now, the captain was simply resting at her desk.

"Hueco Mundo. Are you there as well, Yoruichi?" the girl wondered aloud. It was a forbidden place that no shinigami dared to go, even a captain. There were hollows there stronger than anything else in Soul Society. The good thing was that only two people knew. Aizen and herself. Soifon had sworn the man to silence and she was certain he could be trusted. Yes, Aizen was a man that was more honorable than the rest of the lot in Soul Society. Of that much, Shaolin was positive.

* * *

"So, are you going to kill the Second Division Captain?" Gin asked he and his former captain walked through the streets of Seireitei. "If she's found out this much, we might be in trouble." His ever-present smile would have been unnerving to most, but his company didn't mind.

Aizen softly laughed and shook his head. "She has been convinced that the papers refer to Hueco Mundo. There is no danger that she will find her way to Karakura Town now. In fact...she could make for a useful pawn in our little game."

Gin wasn't inclined to agree. "Tosen thinks she's too stubborn to willingly betray Soul Society, even if she knew our plans. You would be playing a dangerous game, I think. Could be fun!" Scary women like Soifon usually were, in his experience.

"Then we will just have to push her along," Aizen stated. "However, we probably don't need her. If she dies, she dies. Simple as that."

"So cold, it sends shivers up my spine." That was a lie, of course. Gin hadn't felt anything but amusement from day one and someone on the level of Fon Shaolin wasn't going to change things. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him that made his smile falter. "There is a danger of her getting the documents reevaluated...what should we do about that?"

The Fifth Division's captain paused mid-step. "Mayuri-kun _is_ the type of person to simply blurt out everything if he's called on something. Although, the chances of Soifon-san confronting him with the information I gave her is very low..." The man rubbed his chin in thought. "Even so, perhaps she should be relieved of those papers. You have a man working in Karakura Town, don't you, Gin? I'm sure there are parties there that would hate to have that information leaked..."

Gin's smile grew wider as he understood. "How very cruel! Little captain Soifon would likely be very distraught after this," the man commented. "I'll get right on it."

Aizen only smiled as he and Gin continued onwards towards Rukongai, this conversation doing little to distract him. There were several potential powers out there that needed checking up on and they were far more important than an obsessed little girl who was in far over her head.


	4. Raid

Hello, everyone! New chapter is out and it's a fair bit longer than the last one. Next chapter will be longer as well. I'm trying to get the word counts up since I am quite lazy updating...well, these have been coming out fairly quickly, right? Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Kukaku asked as she took a long drag from her pipe. God, she loved this new kind of smokable weed from the real world. "I mean, this stuff you brought me is...I dunno...hehehe, really nice and all, and I'll definitely help you with what I can, but things have gotten pretty tight."

Her guest, a thin, fit figure dressed from head to toe in a black outfit and mask, gave the distinct impression they were grinning. "I thought you'd like it. Don't smoke too much, though. I had to break Urahara from using the stuff after he ate us out of house and home." On a more serious note, the figure added, while they were fixing their shoes, "And don't worry. It might have been a long time since I've been in Seireitei, but I was still one of the oldest captains. I'm just going to be back 'home' for a second and getting a few pieces of paper that shouldn't be there. No big deal."

Kukaku nodded. "Yeah, what was I thinking. But, you know, Soifon is the captain now." With a lopsided smile, the handicapped woman leaned forward on her good arm and chuckled. "What will you do, Yoruichi, if you find yourself too old and rusty to deal with her and get your ass caught?"

The former captain lowered her mask and grinned back. "Little Soifon? Captain? I think she'll be delighted to see me...if I slip up and let her know I'm there, of course." Doubtful to be sure, but the little hornet always did have a penchant for surprising people. Fixing the last bit of her outfit, and hiding a few weapons in it for good measure, the dark-skinned woman examined herself in the full mirror Kukaku had provided. "Well, that's just about everything. I better get going before Kaien feels my reitsu or something. We'll have a drink when I get back, Kukaku-"

"That girl was here a few months ago," Kukaku cut Yoruichi off. The other woman paused at the door and turned around with a wide smile, waiting for Kukaku to continue. "She was talking about...um...I can't remember." The woman took another long drag of the wonderful stuff Yoruichi had brought with her and happily shook her head. "I don't remember what it was about at the moment...but I do remember Soifon was talking about you!"

Yoruichi laughed along with her stoned friend. "Well, I was her role model, you know? She wouldn't just forget me!" What a silly thought. "Save me some of that for when I get back!" Although she wasn't as hung up on the stuff as Urahara, Yoruichi did enjoy a little bit at a time. Tonight was too important to have her mind influenced by something like that, though. At least, not before her little mission.

As she walked out into the hallway, Yoruichi smiled to herself at the thought of seeing all her old comrades again, even if they would try and catch her. She would play with them for a bit, get them good and tired, then catch up. Soifon would probably have a heart attack! She was always funny like that.

Soon, the night had swallowed up the captain of times past. Her path? A collision with destiny itself.

**--Chapter Four: Raid--**

Soifon walked along the roof of her headquarters, lazily looking out over the city. Her mind was awash with many, many things as her ears picked up the sounds floating up to her. There were the usual disturbances in the Eleventh Division as they fought outside their dojo. Most likely, Kenpachi was deciding on some seated officer. At the Fifth Division, she could hear the swing music playing and she could see the lights. The Eighth was probably over there as well, getting drunk. Below her feet, she could feel a few of her subordinates training. In all, a fairly boring night.

As the captain of the Second Division, Soifon had to cover a wide variety of things. Security, espionage, hollow extermination, the Maggots Nest, counterintelligence...so much stuff for a single person to command. However, she was single-minded in her purpose. As such, she had completed most of her goals for the day. A well-earned bath awaited her below and Soifon was almost eager to hop into that giant spa of hers...

The girl suddenly blinked out of sight and shunpo'd to a nearby rooftop, sword at the ready. She slipped through the night air as she searched around the chimneys and outcroppings, only to be met with silence. "...hm." Well, better safe than sorry. Soifon shook her head and sheathed Suzumebachi. She was certain she felt someone watching her from over here. It was almost a disappointment that she didn't get a bit of excitement.

As Soifon left for her quarters, a small figure climbed up out of a narrow chimney. "Damn, that was close," Yoruichi said as she coughed up some soot. Once she was certain Soifon was gone, the cat morphed back into her human form. Sadly, the splotches of dirt and soot carried over and Yoruichi brushed herself off.

It was odd. On the one hand, Yoruichi had almost found herself caught but, on the other, there was a definite thrill in fighting with her old vice captain. Soifon looked to have gotten quite a bit more powerful over the years. When she had left, the girl wasn't able to use that Suzumebachi for more than a few minutes. Now...to be a captain, Soifon would have to have gained ban release. That required full mastery of shikai. All of that in a few short years. "Pretty good, my little hornet."

Yoruichi flash stepped over to the roof of the main headquarters. She could feel the largest source of reitsu, Soifon, moving into the interior of the building so she wasn't an immediate problem. There were several lesser forces below her, but nothing worth worrying about. In all, she couldn't sense anyone other than Soifon that was worth...well, anything. With a sigh, Yoruichi wondered what kinds of training programs her old vice captain was implementing. Not that it was really her concern any longer, though.

No, none of this was. Only fourty years and everythign was so alien. Her friends were gone, her division was lacking, people had started sniffing around where it wasn't appreciated, and Urahara was probably drunk off his ass back in the living world rather than cooking up some odd experiment at the Twelfth Division.

"At least Soifon looks the same," Yoruichi commented to herself. Yoruichi was certain her "little bee" was still somewhere under that thick layer of callousness and projected indifference, even if the girl didn't look quite as wide-eyed and naive as she did a lifetime ago. It would be good to see her after all these years. Hell, Soifon would probably be so happy to see her old mentor that she'd turn over those nasty documents that idiot Mayuri hadn't shredded right away. They could talk for a bit and maybe Yoruichi would give her a few pointers on leading the Onmitsukido. The poor girl could probably use them.

The decent into her former headquarters was uneventful, as expected. The guards that were at a station were obviously rookies with only limited training and experience. For fun, Yoruichi screwed with the soldiers a bit. A few noises outside a window and they were rushing out to investigate. It was a bit surprising that they could use shunpo, if only a limited form. Soifon was getting some things correct.

"She's got more than one thing correct," Yoruichi chuckled as she finally pinpointed where her former vice captain was. After a long day, which Soifon looked to have had, of course she'd be in the spa. The dark skinned woman eased open the door to her old quarters, expecting to find most everything where it had been. What she found instead nearly made her gasp.

Everything was...well, everything was gone. Her waiting room, her tea room, her gasp drinking room! Even her little throne was nowhere in sight. Instead, all of the walls looked to have been knocked down to create a private dojo, complete with weapon rack and training dummies. "I liked my little throne!" Yoruichi lamented. With quite a bit of annoyance, the former captain made a bee-line towards the spa, intent on giving Soifon a piece of her mind. When she hit her bedroom, though, she stopped.

The floor, the walls, and even the ceiling...it was all littered with various pieces of her life. Things that Yoruichi didn't think existed any longer. Her first Onmitsukido costume was hanging on the wall with her old training sword right below it. The flowery umbrella used by the Shihoin house when their royal line would parade around the city was hanging from cords from the ceiling. Even her bed, one of the finest examples of Rukongai craftsmanship, was still in pristine condition. Wasn't Soifon using it?

"No...she's still sleeping there..." The former vice captain's futon was already pulled out from it's storage space. Soifon used to sleep there whenever Soul Society was put under lock down because of a Menos attack. With how worn it looked now, Yoruichi deduced that the girl had been using it extensively for years now.

All this was sweet in a creepy sort of way. Hell, half of these little baubles weren't even hers. Random things from her family filled just about all the remaining space. It would make sense that these little trinkets would get sold off after she left, but Yoruichi imagined that most of them had been bought by the little girl in the spa just a room over.

That made her wonder, though...did that spa still feel just as good as it did all those years ago?

Soifon sighed as she floated out into the hot water. She might have promised herself she would get rid of this thing, but there wasn't a time frame. After a tiresome day like today, the slight captain only had more of a reason to keep delaying the spa's destruction. Soifon paused under a water jet and let herself sink to the bottom, enjoying the water swirling around her face. It felt so good for her to just close her eyes and enjoy it. What Soifon didn't feel, though, was the slender hand dipping into the water until it grabbed her nose.

A sudden panic seized the young captain and she trashed about wildly, breathing in some water in the process. The hand let her nose go and she shot up to the surface, hacking up steaming hot water. "I'm (cough) going to (cough) gut you like a cough fish!" Soifon promised as her head shot around to look for whatever idiot had done such an idiotic thing.

"Geeze, Soifon, you sure are in a crabby mood."

_'That voice...'_ Calming, cold fury replaced frantic annoyance. Soifon looked beside her and found the mocha-colored face of Shihoin Yoruichi grinning back at her. There...there was just no way. Soifon closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. It wasn't real. Slowly opening them again, the girl was pleased to see that the Yoruichi hallucination was gone. "I'm going insane," she sighed to herself.

"I agree, too much work," Yoruichi responded from the other side of the spa, making Soifon's head swivel like she were possessed. The poor captain could only watch in muted amazement as her former superior, the woman she had admired, hated, adored, and object of her every waking thought, most of them spiteful, rummaged through her bathroom soap supplies. "Hey, where do you keep all your good cleaning stuff at? You don't even have any scented shampoo!" The outlaw captain actually sounded upset.

Again, Soifon closed her eyes. This time, Yoruichi was still there when she opened them. Not only that, she was starting to wash her hair. "This can't be real," Soifon concluded. Granted, this marked the first time such a convincing delusion had popped up, but there was no other explanation. Of all the places in the entire universe that she could be, Yoruichi just happened to be naked in her bath? Soifon scoffed aloud at that. "I shall have captain Unohana check me over tomorrow. I must be working too hard."

Yoruichi poked Soifon's shoulders, making the other woman go stiff. "Yeah, you do have a lot of knots back here. Did you fire my masuse when you took over, Soifon?" Deciding to take pity on her poor former subordinate, Yoruichi started to massage the captain's shoulders, working out the kinks. "I'll just have to give you a special massage. Remember how you used to like them?" To her consternation, Yoruichi only felt more tension start to rise. "You have to relax for it to work, you kn-"

Soifon's fist cut the woman off. The crack of bone on bone overwhelmed the crack of the water being disrupted. Surprised, Yoruichi took the brunt of the hit and staggered backwards in the waist-deep water. She was stunned, not only by the force but by the suddenness.

The Second Division captain leapt out of the choppy water and landed on the edge. Rattled beyond belief, she could only stare at the red liquid dripping off of her knuckles. Blood. Both hers, from where her knuckles had actually split, and Yoruichi's. No delusion bled. No hallucination could harm her.

The dark-skinned woman dabbed her lips with a finger, staring incredulously at the sight of her own blood. "That was such a sucker punch!" Yoruichi shouted with indignation. She jumped out of the spa as well and glared at her former vice captain. She noticed how stunned the young woman was and softened up a bit. "Probably my fault, I did sneak up on you..."

Soifon wasn't listening to Yoruichi's babbling at all. Just the sight of the woman, and in the lithe flesh no less, was breaking her mind. Why was she here, in this room, at this time? Did Yoruichi come to kill her? If so, why not kill her in the bath? As galling as the thought was, the former captain could have done it.

"...are you even listening to me anymore? Helloooooo?" Soifon blinked at the sudden hand being waved in front of her face. Acting on instinct, she swatted it away and stepped over to her sword and robes. As the cool handle of her sealed Suzumebachi fitted into her hand, Soifon felt a comforting sense of duty and obligation slip over her like a mantle. This was good; strange, but good. She lifted the weapon, its tip aimed at her obsession's throat.

For her part, Yoruichi merely looked down at the weapon aimed at her with an impassive, almost sad gaze. "Well, looks like I was wrong about this being a happy reunion." She stroked the blade with her finger before flicking it away with enough force to wrench Soifon's arm around. By the time the counter stroke came, she had already flash stepped out into her old room.

Having a bit more modesty than her former captain, Soifon grabbed her robes and slipped into them as she gave chase. Amazing how fast she could get dressed when she was obsessed. To her surprise, Yoruichi had also found something to wear. Something that made the young girl stop dead in her tracks, memories awash.

"Hey, this thing still fits! Not bad, right?" Yoruichi had on her old Onmitsukido outfit and, to Soifon's consternation, she didn't see a stitch out of place. The former Second Division captain didn't seem to think so as she frowned. "It's too tight in the chest, though...don't you think so?"

Soifon wasn't amused. "Looks tight around the stomach," she snapped. Petty, yes, but her world had just turned upside down. Disgusted at herself for sending a barb at her former commander, Soifon tried to reign in her anger before it made her do something rash and stupid. "Why are you here, Yoruichi?!" she demanded. Not that Shaolin was looking a gift horse in the mouth, but she needed to get some time in order to sort her own mind out. Seeing Yoruichi so suddenly after so many years, and in that particular outfit, was too much for the new captain to process all at once.

The bronze woman, however, had no immediate answer and was instead checking her stomach. "I am not fat!" she cried in indignation. "You've gotten so mean in forty years, Soifon! I remember when you were nice. Tightly wound, but nice."

"And I remember when you were loyal and trustworthy," Soifon snapped back. She allowed herself a small bit of pride when Yoruichi's eyes hardened. Forty years...that's how long she had been waiting. All of her saved anger and emotions were ready to boil over. Yoruichi probably felt that as well.

With a forced smile, the older woman tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. It was the first time Soifon noticed it. Long, luxurious purple hair tied up with a net little ribbon. She wondered why her old mentor had let it grow out. It was well known that Shihoin Yoruichi had not been in combat. Well, not in combat where Soul Society could track her reitsu. Was her hair just a result of inactivity? Was it because it was a sign of casting off her old life? Was it because...Urahara liked long hair? The last thought only made Soifon's blood boil even hotter.

"Are you just going to stare at me, Soifon?"

The words cut through the haze enveloping Shaolin's mind. How long had she been staring? How many chances did Yoruichi have to kill her in those moments? Such..._pity_...from someone she hated galled the slight captain. "You should have killed me right then," Soifon stated in all seriousness. Her voice was laced with hate and venom, like the words had to bubble themselves up from the very acid of Soifon's stomach to reach her mouth.

Yoruichi was actually taken aback by how vicious her former subordinate sounded. No one, not back in the academy or in the old division, sounded as spiteful as Soifon sounded at that moment. The malice was nearly a tangible thing, clinging to the girl like death on a corpse. _'This was a huge mistake,'_ Yoruichi told herself. Not that she was in fear of her life, only forty years from the front still didn't even the odds that much, but with the way things were progressing there would probably be a fight. She would actually have to fight with someone she used to consider as family. A sister, even.

"God, Soifon...what happened to you?" The words were out of the older woman's mouth before her brain could properly filter them. Yoruichi knew it was the wrong thing to say when the girl's face darkened and her lips curled back in a sneer.

Soifon defiantly pointed her sword at her former captain. She only had one answer to something like that. "Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!" The blade compressed into a streamlined dagger situated on the captain's longest finger, it's small size belittling how dangerous it could be.

Reality set in inside Yoruichi's mind. With the appearance of Suzumebachi, this fight turned deadly. Two hits...just two little hits and anyone, even the Commander-General himself, would die. Granted, the chances of someone on Soifon's level catching the old man, let alone her former captain, were extremely slim. Still, there was always a chance.

"That's a dangerous little toy you have there," Yoruichi taunted. If she could get Soifon mad enough, it would be easier to disarm the girl. "Are you actually going to kill me with it?"

Shaolin's dark laugh reverberated throughout the building. It was hollow thing, but one that suited the mood. "Four decades: that's how long I've wanted to bury this sword into your gut! It's time for your penance, Yoruichi!"

The first blow came unexpectedly swiftly. Suzumebachi cut through the air and with it came several strands of purple hair. Although it hadn't drawn blood, the close swipe was a reminder to the former captain just how long she had been avoiding fighting. Yoruichi found just how much Soifon had grown when she caught the girl's foot with both hands. It was the only way to actually hold onto the appendage. Four decades ago, she could have swung Soifon around with just one arm._ 'She's a Captain for a reason,' _Yoruichi reminded herself as she launched a flurry of gravity-defying kicks that were blocked by Shaolin. Simply amazing to come so far in so little time.

_'It's too soon!'_ Soifon just managed to block the relatively-sluggish assault her former teacher had leveled against her. Using a large portion of her strength, the girl planted her fist into the stone flooring of the room and used it as a platform to aim her free foot at Yoruichi's face. Although it was blocked, it did make the former captain release her other leg and the two separated. Now, on opposite sides of the room, Soifon could make an objective assessment. Her honed instinct took over, the metal that made her the Second Division's Captain. _'I can't beat her, not yet!'_ It was far too soon to think of something like that. At best, she could hold the other woman off for perhaps an hour, if Yoruichi wasn't being serious.

"You've grown, Soifon," Yoruichi murmured as she rubbed her forearm. The force of the Captain's blows actually shook her down to her feet. Things were starting too look difficult; if Soifon managed to get the help of another captain, things could seriously go downhill. Not only that, the Onmitsukido would be around soon. With them would come other divisions and with them...other captains.

For her part, Soifon was trying to find a way to buy some time. Her division might have sensed the fighting, but probably not. Most of the elite forces were off in other divisions, rooting out traitors and evidence. "There's no avoiding it now," she snarled. "This will have to be enough to get their attention."

When Soifon pulled back the golden stinger that represented her released zanpakuto, Yoruichi knew what was coming. That terrifying reitsu, that pressure pushing her own down, the way the very building was shaking...

Shaolin focused all her reitsu into her blade, watching it start to morph and change. She could see Yoruichi instantly drop whatever pretense of playfulness she still had and adopt a look the Captain had only seen when her former master was fighting a deadly opponent.

In a strange way, this was the proudest moment of Soifon's life. A life that Soifon would no longer allow herself to dwell on.

"Ban Release," The words were whispered, like a great secret just between the two women, "Make me queen of the new world; Suzumebachi."

The world shook and the White City itself seemed to cry out...


	5. Fallen Angel

Hello, hello! Lots of action this chapter with a smattering of drama and comedy. Since Soifon's bankai hasn't been shown yet, I took some liberties and came up with something I think would work. Tell me what you think, yeah? Next chapter might take a bit longer to get out as I've ran out of pre-written stuff. I'll try to work fast, though.

To Kenpachi fans...I'm so sorry, but he's such a great fall guy. Forgive me! It's all in the name of good humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fallen Angel**

* * *

Within the outer yard of the Eleventh Division HQ, lanterns and lights illuminated the many drunk members of said division. Among them, many members of the Fifth Division could be spotted. Most everyone was in a good mood and dancing to the old jazz tunes Aizen had brought over. There were even some Fourth Divisioners walking around, although they weren't nearly as rambunctious as the rest.

Sitting on the wooden porch surrounding the main building, several figures laughed and exchanged stories among themselves. One, a hulk of a man with pointed hair, shook his head in amusement, small bells ringing along with it.

"So, then this bald idiot," Kenpachi pointed to his third-seat who was currently glaring a hole in his captain, "walks up to the hollow, drunk as hell, and kicks the thing right between the legs. I shouted to the idiot, 'It doesn't have any nuts!' so he flips it over and boots it in the ass." Everyone, save Ikkaku that is, erupted into laughter.

Said baldy was being teased by Yachiru as she shined his head with the sleeve of her uniform. "Get off of me you little monster!" Ikkaku shouted. He grabbed the little imp by the scruff of her coat and tossed her onto the back of his captain. "Why do you tell that story every time?! I should start telling stories of when you are drunk!"

Kenpachi, of course, had a clever counter to this. "I order you not to." The best solutions were usually the simplest. That, and hearing Ikkaku literally chip a tooth as he ground his teeth was just plain amusing.

Off to the side, Sosuke Aizen laughed in a more subdued fashion. "Did your division enjoy their sparring match earlier, Kenpachi-san?" he asked, trying to move the topic away from embarrassing stories. "It looked to be an interesting spectacle."

"That?" Kenpachi actually looked embarrassed to even speak about it. "It was just a little contest between my Vice Captain and a new guy who didn't like his nickname." Behind him, Yachiru stopped messing with Ikkaku long enough to give a victory sign. That such a little thing was a vice captain was...truly scary.

The moment was interrupted by a redheaded youth waltzing right up to the area the captains were sitting and plopping down himself. To Zaraki's amusement, the boy pried his bottle of liquor from his grasp. "Rough day, Abarai?" The poor kid looked ready to rip someone's spine out.

"You should know, Captain! You're the one who sent me off to do all the patrol work while you sat here drinking," Renji grumbled as he nearly downed the entire bottle of whiskey. Wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his uniform. Belatedly, he noticed his former captain and waved. "Ah, Captain Aizen! Didn't see you." He soon went back to drinking, ignoring everything else around him.

A sudden groaning noise from inside the city drew the attention of those skilled enough to hear it. Kenpachi, Aizen, Renji, and Ikkaku all turned towards the downtown section of Seireitei. Yachiru probably heard it as well, but she was too busy trying to crawl back up onto Kenpachi's back to care.

The groaning, which sounded like straining wood, grew loud enough that even the regular conscripts looked up from their various activities. Renji got to his feet and walked out into the courtyard while Kenpachi and Aizen stepped out behind him. All were looking off into the distance where the Second Division's headquarters was silhouetted against the dim moonlight.

"What is it?" Aizen asked, although he had a fair idea. Looks like Gin's subordinate had come through, although whoever had come in response had obviously gotten spotted. Well, things could still work out.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and hopped up onto the roof of his headquarters to get a better look. Suddenly, he smiled widely and pulled out his zanpakuto. "Looks like those ninja rats are having some serious fun," he commented. His division all pulled their weapons in response, leaving their compatriots looking rather shocked.

Renji was the first to speak-up. "Captain Kenpachi, we can't have out zanpakuto out inside the city!" he yelled. He certainly didn't want his captain to get into any trouble. "I'm going to raise an alarm!" Knowing that he couldn't stop the kid, Zaraki only hopped off closer, hoping some action would happen before it was suppressed. The mob of other shinigami followed behind, with Aizen watching on with mild amusement.

The reitsu that suddenly hit the group stunned most of them. It was astounding; most had only experienced such a thing from their own captains. The ones that did manage to stay on their feet, watched in shock as the entire roof of the Second Division **exploded**. Wood, roofing tiles, and bits of glass pelleted the streets below. Those shinigami unfortunate enough not to be able to move were hit and cut in many places.

Aizen had just caught up with Zaraki when he saw the lances of power rip more of the roof off. They soared through the air until they hit the barrier above Soul Society, erupting in a brilliant display of color. Soon, a figure cloaked in black rocketed out of the ruined building, speeding towards the two captains watching with fascination with frightening speed.

With a sickening crack, Kenpachi's head snapped back under the force of Yoruichi's foot. The woman's eyes were hard, cold, pressing into the man as she grabbed his wide shoulder and used it as a platform for another kick that sent Zaraki clean through the building he was standing on. Ignoring the cries of protest from Yachiru and the groans of Zaraki, the olive-skinned woman turned her attention to Aizen.

The Fifth Division captain put up his hands and calmly backed away. It was illegal for a captain to carry a zanpakuto inside the city unless on official business, although Zaraki regularly ignored that, and totally devoid of reason and law to release. Even he couldn't get past that without some effort. The renegade woman took the surrender in stride and bounded off just as the Eleventh Division captain pulled himself up through his Zaraki-shaped hole.

"What the hell was that?!" he demanded. A second later, an armored boot stomped on the roof beside the man's head, surprising him. Given with how wide Aizen's own eyes were, it had caught the Fifth Squad leader by surprise as well.

Armor was something most of Soul Society shunned as it slowed down normal troops, but Soifon was donning a full set. It was pitch black in color and form-fitting, sliding down her back and over her legs and arms like a second skin. Her face was covered by a half mask that was grafted into the armor's high collar that covered her mouth and sides of her face, but didn't restrict her breathing. Her right hand was capped with a vicious-looking claw that the captain kept curled back. Many lengths of chain came twined around Shaolin's arm and attached themselves to the base of the gauntlet, providing yet another web of defense.

The assassin looked down at Zaraki; her voice, a hollow echo, resounded from her mask. "Alert the divisions: Shihoin Yoruichi has infiltrated Soul Society." Before either man could comment, Soifon's legs erupted in power and she was catapulted onto the next building.

During the brief exchange between Soifon and the two captains watching the disaster, Yoruichi had pressed all of her speed into getting nearer the wall of the city. The documents she was after could wait; escape was far more important. Unfortunately, the Hell's Butterfly she was using to get back to the living world was hidden inside Rukongai. Even now, the former captain could feel Soifon's reitsu pressing into her, driving her forward like some kind of animal fleeing from a predator.

Who would have known Soifon was hiding something like this inside of her? Certainly not Yoruichi. Her own bankai was...much different and didn't allow such a compact form that dramatically upped her speed. Unleashed, the extra reitsu from Soifon's bankai was added to the slight girl's speed and even Yoruichi was being pressed.

"Damn it, Soifon!" Yoruichi called out, knowing the younger woman would hear her, "Give this up! You've probably already destroyed the thing I came to get so why are you still after me?" She had personally witnessed the captain's safe get crushed under a particularly-large steel beam herself, so it was very possible that the documents had been lost. And then, of course, there was the fire.

Shaolin's response? She grabbed a hunk of building in her claw, Suzumebachi, and pulled it along the rooftops she flew over. At the speed Soifon was traveling, the extra pull ripped a large section of stone from it's place and summarily tossed at the fleeing Yoruichi. The woman dodged, of course, but the intent was clear.

A small reprieve came shortly, however. Yoruichi sighed in relief as she hit the wide space separating the beginning of Seireitei and the approach to Rukongai. If she could just make it out, she could lose all her pursuers in the sprawling countryside.

There was a sudden shift in the air and the woman skidded to a stop. Before her, the outstretched arms of Soifon blocked her rout. The girl had gotten past her? Impossible, yet there she was.

"Move." The command came out harsh, but the time for pleasantries was over. If the girl wouldn't move... Sparks of lightning started to lance out of Yoruichi's shoulders, snapping at the sky and ground. Each strand cut a swath of earth as it skittered around on the ground.

Answering the power, Shaolin raised her claws overhead and started to chant. "Banish this impure existence. Vicious sting of the wronged!"

The claw on Soifon's arm began to shimmer in the moonlight as drips of liquid started to bleed from the tips of the individual blades. The drops hissed as the hit the ground, eating it away.

Poison, or some sort of corrosive acid.

Yoruichi might not have been the scientist like her friend back home was, but even she could tell that the substance was something to be avoided. Unfortunately, Soifon didn't look to be accommodating in that respect.

The small girl burst into action as she ran straight for her former mentor. Yoruichi jumped, but dared not to block Soifon's claws with her body. Instead, she used her Shunko to give her own movement a boost and let her opponent's swipe miss. The building behind her was instantly diced to pieces by Suzumebatchi with most of the rubble melting away due to the acid. It was as if the structure had been wiped from existence. The sheer power behind such an attack...amazing.

That amazement didn't last long as Yoruichi witnessed her armored pursuer somersault backwards over to her with such a speed that it was amazing Soifon's body could take it. This time, Yoruichi caught the kick the girl had sent at her and twisted the appendage, sending the slight girl spinning out of her roll.

Soifon didn't stop and instead used the momentum of the spin to relaunch herself at Yoruichi. The strange energy behind the older woman crackled in response, but this time there was no dodging. Her claws raked the side of Yoruichi's torso, filling the air with her blood and the smell of burning flesh.

Yoruichi gridded her teeth, intent on not giving Soifon the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She lashed out with such a kick that Shaolin was caught completely by surprise by its intensity. The small girl was launched up into the air, winded from the blow and clutching her stomach. Her armor was actually dented by the blunt force and her eyes were starting to lose focus.

"Damn it," Yoruichi hissed upon seeing how high her former protege had been sent. Shunko was very, very difficult to control. Not even after fifty years could she distribute the power in it very well. The girl didn't even seem to be conscious right now and was falling like a child's limp doll. Her own wound wasn't anything to scoff at, but Yoruichi chided herself on not having more control.

"Soifon, are you still alive?"

The captain's eyes snapped open upon hearing Yoruichi's voice. Her hand lashed out at the nearest thing her claws could grasp at to slow her fall. The tower Shaolin had grabbed collapsed, but it was enough to allow her a controlled landing. "Damn it, she's toying with me," Soifon snarled to herself as she fell to her knees. The crumpled armor was restricting her breathing and pressing on the broken ribs in her chest. The full extent of her injuries the young woman could not even begin to imagine.

With little regard for the armor, and her body, Soifon ripped off her breastplate and tossed it aside. Eventually, it would repair itself...not that it was a concern as the captain staggered back to her feet. "Impossible!" she snarled, small drops of blood following the denial out of her throat. It was impossible for Yoruichi to have so much power! "Why aren't you weak, why are you able to do this to me?!" Shaolin angrily slammed Suzumebachi into the ground, splitting the stones. "Damn you, Yoruichi! Why are you still looking down on me?!"

Yoruichi's sad gaze focused on the girl. This entire situation had spiraled out of control and there was nothing she could do about it. Pity welled up inside her, but there was no time for it. She could feel several masses of reitsu closing in, surrounding her. Caught like a rat, the cat-like woman supposed.

Soifon audibly growled as Kenpachi Zaraki appeared beside her. The man was sporting one of his insane smile and he licked the length of his zanpakuto. On his back, Yachiru was glaring at the woman hovering in the air and grasping her cute little sword so hard it was starting to rattle. Obviously she was still shaken up about that kick.

Past Yoruichi, between her and the walls of the city, Renji and Ikkaku bared their swords. They didn't know who this woman was, but she had given the Second Squad Captain a sound thrashing by the looks of it. While Renji was somewhat calm, though, Ikkaku was just like his captain and spoiling for a fight.

"I would do the tsuki-tsuki dance, but I don't think you're the type of person to appreciate it!" Ikkaku stated, grinning.

Despite the predicament she was in, Yoruichi had to laugh. The sound drifted along the gentle breeze and only made Soifon even angrier. "You and your damn dance! Are you some kind of geisha, Ikkaku? Do you dress up on the weekends to earn some extra credits?"

Zaraki let out a deep cackle at the low blow even as his third-seat raged mid-air. "She's got you there," he called out to his underling. "Yoruichi! Are you here for a little fun? I owe you a kick in the head."

"Oh? You managed to feel that through your thick skull?" Yoruichi shot back, her grin matching Zaraki's.

With growing rage, Soifon listened to the back and forth between Yoruichi and the members of the Eleventh Division. How dare they...they..._waltz_ in and act like this?! This was the culmination of over forty years of blood, sweat and tears and these pathetic excuses for shinigami thought they were going to ruin it? Never. Even if it cost her very body and soul, they would not take this from her!

Yoruichi was the first to notice how dark Soifon's mood was becoming. By this time, she had pretty much resigned herself to capture. Perhaps they would be lenient, maybe just give her a formal exile. If they tried to execute her...well, there would be a few people fairly upset about that. However, getting captured might not even come to pass if the absolutely murderous look Soifon was sporting was any indication. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way out of this...

"Alright, guys. You got me," Yoruichi laughed. She poignantly ignored looking at the stunned Soifon for a reason. "Ken-san, you can take me in now. I know when I'm beat." She even went so far as to hold up her hands.

By this time, a good number of shinigami from the Eleventh Division had swarmed the area. Most of them didn't have the ability to fly, but they still blocked off the streets, swords drawn. Even so, they backed up when Yoruichi touched the ground and some even edged over behind their massive captain.

"What kind of shit is this?" Zaraki called out. He was about to go nuts! "Come on, just resist a little!" He was almost to the point of begging.

Shaolin watched with unrestrained rage as the person she had been fighting to find for over forty years simply walked up to the Eleventh Division captain with her arms held up in submission. It was inconceivable, just a moment ago Yoruichi had been fighting for her life and now she was simply surrendering?!

No...no, it wouldn't end like this! Soifon's claws curled and uncurled like a cat ready to spring. When Zaraki sighed and placed his hand on Yoruichi's shoulder, the small girl snapped.

The only indication that something was wrong came from a sudden rush of wind to Zaraki's right. The hulking captain managed to turn his head just as Soifon's foot met it. The resounding crack of steel boot meeting flesh was so loud and so sudden that it was enough to scare the lesser shinigami into nearly jumping from their positions. The ones that didn't move in time were caught up with their commander as he slammed into a nearby building, knocking out its supports and being buried.

"C-Commander Zaraki!" Renji was instantly by the rubble working to dig out his hapless captain. "Captain Soifon, what are you doing?!"

The girl in question didn't answer and only stared at Yoruichi. The older woman seemed genuinely shocked by the turn of events, she had only imagined that Soifon would start to fuss and distract everyone else, allowing her escape. To do this much...they would kill her for treason.

"Soifon...what...?"

Shaolin's cry of rage cut the woman off and put her on the defensive. This time, every drop of reitsu in Soifon's body was put behind her attack. The surprise and shock left enough of an opening in Yoruichi's guard that the captain's unclawed hand managed to break through and plow itself into Yoruichi's jaw. A feeling of satisfaction was added to the utter rage swirling around inside Soifon's head as she felt bone give way to her fist.

The sheer force of the blow sent both women screaming through the air. Ikkaku barely had time to avoid being hit himself, but he didn't avoid the flying debris caused when the two women burst through the very walls of Seireitei.

Yoruichi managed to push her former subordinate away before she hit the ground. Both Soifon and herself rolled on the ground, kicking up dust and gravel on the dry land and finally coming to a stop several feet from one another. Stunned, Yoruichi rubbed her jaw and winced. It wasn't broken, but the bone was fractured in several places. She might have even lost a tooth. To do that much damage with one hit...Soifon must have put her life force into such a blow.

Such a feat took its toll, however, as Soifon was finding out. Even though the object of her obsession was only a few scant feet from her, defenseless, her body wouldn't move. She had taken from her own soul for that last attack, hoping to take Yoruichi's head in one blow.

"W...w-why...can you still..." The words wouldn't even leave Shaolin's mouth.

Sadly, Yoruichi shifted her body to stare at her former friend, sister, and pin the girl's eyes with her own. The wall had already repaired itself and the only way out now was through one of the gates. Surly none of the other captains would damage the great wall of Seireitei. That would take them more than a few minutes.

"Soifon, what are you doing?" Yoruichi sighed. Her mouth was overflowing with a steady stream of blood, but the woman didn't care. Not at the moment. "You're going to be executed, you know? Why are you doing so much?"

The younger woman clenched her fist, letting it dig into the dirt. The acid cut large swaths in the land and the smell of the various chemicals being deconstructed kept Soifon conscious. She poured more of her life into getting her body to move, gladly willing to forfeit everything if it meant getting revenge, if it meant making the pain go away.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock as she watched Soifon try and stand. "You're going to kill yourself, Soifon!" In a rare lapse of character, the woman let a small bit of desperation creep into her voice.

Hearing such concern from Yoruichi worked Shaolin further into her rage. A flash of energy cut through the night air as Soifon finally got to her feet. "Shut up," she spat. "This is all your fault. Leaving Soul Society, betraying the Division...I will kill you even if I have to sign my own death warrant!"

One could not say that this was not to be expected, least of all Yoruichi, but the lengths Soifon was going...this was far beyond revenge.

"Why do you care so much, Soifon?" Yoruichi whispered. She was beginning to get some feeling back in her body so she too pushed herself up out of the dirt. Now, standing before the smaller girl, she could see the strain on the spirit body. "You want me dead so much that you're using your life energy like a puppet to keep your limbs moving?"

"Keeping your bankai active this long, and continuing to release that poison...you're killing yourself just on the chance that I'll let my guard down. You're...so stupid!"

Soifon lunged at her former mentor with the blind rage of a wild animal. Crashing through the walls of Seireitei had taken much of her power, but running on pure life energy gave the Captain enough of a push to make herself dangerous.

This was something Yoruichi was deathly aware of. The former shinigami let her energy flare and caught Soifon's outstretched hand in her own. The small drops of poison from Suzumebatchi scorched her skin, but she didn't care. She tried to press her own reitsu into Soifon's body to keep her from burning up her life. "This is insane, Soifon! The other captains will be here soon, do you want them to find you dead?!"

The smaller girl was near-feral at this point, however. Her mind was latched onto only one thing; killing Yoruichi. She was thrashing about in the woman's iron grip, trying to dig her claws into her former mentor's flesh, trying to create more poison, trying to force the invading reitsu out of her body...it was just too much. With an audible pop, Suzumebatchi disintegrated along with most of Soifon's remaining armor and the girl fell limp into Yoruichi's arms.

In this state, Yoruichi relinquished the power gained by her Shunko and pressed its remaining reitsu into Soifon. The girl was breathing a little bit better, but...countless years had been shaved off of her life. Perhaps even centuries of life for just a few more moments. Just the slimmest of chances.

"You fool," Yoruichi whispered, stroking the girl's hair. "You're so stubborn."

Knowing she couldn't leave the girl where she was, the tall woman lifted Soifon up bridal-style and started making her way through Rukongai. It was late enough that she could move without drawing much attention to herself even if she were carrying the Second Division Captain in her arms. The massive reitsu closing in on her drove the former captain further and harder than ever before. Carrying a person and using shunpo...it was taxing to say the least.

Gradually, the pressure chasing her lightened and the woman continued onward with a more leisurely pace. The White City would have to be in an uproar by now and Rukongai would likely be swarming with shinigami in a few minutes. At the very least, the Onmitsukido would be following.

Still, Yoruichi pushed deeper and deeper into the slums of Rukongai. It was here that the woman had left her means of escape. Not even Kukaku knew about this safe house or the cage of Hell's Butterflies confined within. The question was what to do with Soifon? The girl needed medical help and she needed it now. Using that much of her soul body for attacking...it would take a master of healing. Urahara wasn't that good with medical kido, either. It was up to her, Yoruichi realized.

The building itself was nondescript, blending in easily with the thousand or so like it all around these slums. Inside, though, it was a different story. Small candles and dust-covered baubles that represented times long past. Yoruichi ignored all these things and rushed over to the small cot settled in the corner of the single room. Soifon winced as she was placed on it, but her breathing became level again after Yoruichi started a weak healing spell.

The amount of damage was more than Yoruichi had originally thought. With the way the small girl's chest was trembling with every breath, she probably had a few broken ribs. It was pure luck that none of them had punctured a lung. Shaolin's pale skin was starting to lose even more color, though, a testament to how much of her life she had lost by pressing the attack.

There was, of course, nothing that medical science could do about that.

Yoruichi pushed those thoughts out of her mind and simply continued her healing. Soon...soon Soifon would regain consciousness. A simple binding kido would stop her from injuring herself, so the former captain quickly applied it and continued mending bones and spiritual flesh. The most she could do is reduce the larger breaks, though.

Soifon's eyes snapped open and instantly honed in on Yoruichi. The older woman actually jumped slightly at the sudden attention, but her indifferent mask was soon back in place.

"Why can't I move?" Soifon asked as she tensed her arms. "A binding spell? Against a captain? I will break free and kill you."

The words were cold and, should the woman not have been laying in a heap, would have carried some weight. "You're not going to do anything, Soifon," Yoruichi responded. She wasn't even bothering to make things snippy anymore. "You are lucky to even be alive, you know?"

Shaolin ignored the woman and struggled even harder against her bonds. She tried to summon her zanpakuto, but it wouldn't respond. She could see it sitting on a table not five feet away, but there was no power left in it. She was bound by a low-level spell and being healed by the one person in the entirety of the world she wanted dead more than anyone. Then, to her shock, she felt her hand becoming wet. Soifon struggled to lift her head and her eyes widened at the sight of the gaping wound on Yoruichi's waist. Had she...was it possible...?

"It was a nice hit, Soifon," Yoruichi stated after she looked to where Soifon was staring. She could at least try and calm the girl down with some praise.

The captain ignored the compliment. That had been caused by Suzumebachi...in its most powerful form, too. Soifon's eyes moved up at Yoruichi's face, looking for any pain or strain. "Do you feel it? The poison?"

Yoruichi's body seized up at Soifon's words and she broke out in a cold sweat. Of course...a poison. Suzumebachi had hit her, after all. It made sense. "...how long do I have?" the woman asked as she went back to mending Soifon's body.

Didn't Yoruichi care? Soifon saw the momentary laps, but her former mentor's walls had gone right back up; the facade was still in place. No, no, no! It wasn't supposed to be like this! Yoruichi should die at Soifon's feet; that's what the captain had always imagined! "You..." No, it couldn't end like this! Not like this!

The weak binding spell was repelled by Soifon's sudden surge of power. That seemed to be Soifon's limit, though, as she could barely move even with it gone. Yoruichi was holding her in place, saying something about aggravating her wounds. It only made Soifon angrier.

Suzumebatchi twitched a few times on the table where it was sitting. The zanpakuto, conscious as it was, could tell when it was needed. Of course, it really didn't care. Suzumebatchi was notorious as being one of the more sadistic of zanpakuto in Soul Society and most thought the pairing between it and Soifon was more than a match. However, the sword wasn't so easily ordered around and rattled in response to its master calling out to it.

"D-damn sword..." Soifon hissed as she tried to break Yoruichi's hold on her. "Yoruichi...move!"

"So you can stab me?" Yoruichi responded, incredulous. She was already dying but Soifon wanted to hurry it up? The pain in creeping out from the gash Suzumebatchi caused earlier was starting to spread at a faster rate. The wound itself was turning the skin black...Yoruichi could only imagine one conclusion happening when the numbing black overtook her body.

And yet, she didn't stop trying to heal Soifon. Perhaps it was some buried guilt for leaving the girl all those years ago. Yoruichi had never thought about it before, though. She had made no promises to Soifon to stick around; that was just how Yoruichi lived her life. It was so weird to think of this at the edge of oblivion.

"Come on, stop wiggling," the former captain rasped. The numbness was up to her lungs, now, "Calm down and let me heal you before I kick, won't you?"

Those words produced action. Soifon made a terrific flop off of the cot and managed to hit the old table with her hand, shattering one of its legs. Suzumebatchi, amazingly, fell into her outstretched hand and instantly transformed.

Yoruichi tried to move, to avoid the small yellow blade coming at her, but her legs were already totally taken over by the poison. She could only watch, helpless, as that blade slid into the bleeding hole in her side.

The woman coughed up a large cloud of blood as fresh air rushed into her lungs. The droplets hit Soifon on the face, but the young woman didn't flinch. Yoruichi did, however, when she noticed what had happened.

Pain. Yoruichi could feel it again.

"Soifon?" There was a questioning tone to the woman's voice that soon turned into amazement. She could feel her legs again; the deadness was starting to recede...right back into Suzumebatchi. "What are you doing?" Not that Yoruichi was ungrateful, but in her experience this would be about the time the other shoe would fall.

Soifon, however, was already unconscious. Yoruichi removed the blade from her waist and quickly put some pressure on the wound. It would heal of course, but she would have to get help from Urahara. Yoruichi only hoped she could make it back to the living world in time. Her former vice captain would be fine here; all of her major wounds were already healed. Nothing Yoruichi could do about the strain on the girl's soul, though.

The Hell's Butterflies were right where Yoruichi had left them; in their small cage in an unused corner of the house. There were only four of them at the moment as they were so hard for Kukaku to sneak out of Soul Society. If she could just get to one...

"...You're looking well, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi stopped cold in her tracks despite the steady flow of blood spilling between her fingers. "Aizen. What rock did you crawl out from under?"

The bespectacled captain quietly laughed and emerged from the shadows that permeated the small hut. He calmly looked around and lazily pushed his glasses back up his nose. "To think that this is your base of operations. How quaint."

"One of many," Yoruichi hissed. She moved to get a butterfly, but she found the Fifth Division captain standing in her way. Of course, with his power, she didn't even see him move. "If you kill me, people will ask questions. Do you really want Yamamoto sniffing around so soon?"

"You misunderstand!" Aizen laughed. Then, with his own hands, he reached down and plucked one of the black butterflies from their cage. "Karakura Town, yes? Here." The small insect fluttered out of Aizen's hand and disappeared into thin air, only emitting a few ripples as the door to reality slid open in its wake. Aizen calmly stepped out of the way and even held out his hand to usher the woman inside. "Please, leave everything here to me."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as she glared at the man. After all the shit he pulled forty years ago he had the gall to act like this? Still, there was no help for it. "If you don't take care of her, I'll personally come back and take her," Yoruichi threatened. They both knew it was baseless, though.

As the spiritual door slid shut behind her, Yoruichi gave her former subordinate a sad look. She hopped the girl wouldn't get killed for all the laws she had broken. Yamamoto was a nice person under that beard of his so maybe he would just demote Soifon. That would probably be for the best. "Goodbye, So-" The door shut before the woman could finish.

Now, alone with the other captain, Aizen looked down at her. She was unconscious, bruised, beaten, cut and her soul felt like that of someone four times her age...but the girl was still alive. How? More importantly, why had she given up the one thing that she went through all this for?

"You're very...confusing, Shaolin," Aizen stated, knowing that no one else would hear him. Confusing was unpredictable and unpredictable was dangerous. If she ever made it to Karakura then everything he had worked so hard for would be lost. The town was not yet ready to reap.

His sword was at her throat now. Just one push downward, one thrust, and things would be back on track. Back to predictability. Yet...he couldn't. If he were to kill Soifon he would have to craft an illusion around her body to make it seem as if Yoruichi killed the girl with her hands. It was well-known that the former captain chose not to use her zanpakuto in combat. If anyone were to question his illusion...

"...no. I'll have to get rid of this girl some other way," Aizen told himself as he scooped her up. The man kicked over the cage of butterflies and picked only one out of the three before killing the rest. A plan was beginning to form in his mind; one that might actually benefit him in the long run. There were more options open for getting rid of this woman and it would be done by Soifon's own hands.

Obsession...what a useful sin.


	6. Let Me Bear My Sin

Hmm, I dislike short chapters.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach.

* * *

There was a distinct feeling of movement around her, Yoruichi decided. Through her closed eyelids she could see shadows and shapes moving around, but the woman didn't feel the need to awaken just yet. Maybe if she stayed really still no one could tell she was awake...

"Ho ho ho! I know you're up, Yoruichi-san."

...then again, Urahara was always a bastard. The growl Yoruichi made as she finally opened her eyes was an indicator of her feelings and the shop owner hid behind his ever-present paper fan.

"You were never a morning person," Urahara laughed. Yoruichi could tell she was laying in her partner's dinky little shop. Tessai was shifting through a small medical kit off to the side, but he managed to turn and give her a small smile.

The dark-skinned woman returned it as best she could in her prone condition. It had to have been the former Kido Corps leader who had done the healing kido. "I really dinged-up my gigai, huh?" Yoruichi laughed. The action caused her to wince, though, so she soon lost her humor.

Urahara frowned and put away his little fan. There was a real spark of concern in his eyes as he leaned over the woman and checked the status of her fake body. His eyes lingered on a few parts that couldn't be concealed by the thick layer of bandages, though, and Yoruichi felt the need to belt him around a bit. The man must have noticed the annoyance coming from his friend as he looked up at her with one of his lopsided smirks.

"Completely trashed!" he proclaimed, ignoring her ill-humor. "These things aren't easy to make, you know. You never should have fought in it!" Even though it was a combat body, there was only so much it could take before breaking down. Not only that, it was more like a human body than anything Soul Society could make. If Yoruichi actually died in it...well, best not to think about that.

Yoruichi nodded as much she could without making the muscles in her neck too angry. "I feel like one big bruise!" she pouted. The woman only pouted more when Urahara patted her on the head like a child. "Kisuke, how did I get here? I don't remember much of anything," she asked. Anything to get the man to stop picking on her.

The shop owner's countenance became a bit more somber at the question. "Tessai-san found you laying in the street outside the shop last night. We brought you in and fixed you up as best we could. You were pretty dead for awhile there with that stab wound in your side." It was almost a whisper, but Yoruichi could still hear the man when he said, "I wish I could have helped you."

"Idiot. If you would have been there all hell would have broken loose," Yoruichi huffed. Suddenly, though, a light smile washed over her face. "Soifon would have kicked your ass even more than mine, I think. She was so pissed!" The woman hoped her former vice captain was doing alright. Aizen wasn't trustworthy at all, but it would be very difficult for him to kill a captain or try and turn them into a hollow. Without Urahara around to take the fall, people would start to take a very close look at him.

Urahara blinked under his sandal hat. "Soifon? That little girl who followed you around like a little puppy did this to you?" The former captain had thought his partner had ran into several other captains to get this kind of injury.

"Yep! She did it all by herself," Yoruichi boasted. She ran a finger over the extra padding on her side and felt the layers there. The wound definitely would have killed her, she decided. "She was promoted to my old spot. Her bankai is just frighting, you know. A lot like yours; not good for anything but mindless slaughter."

"Benihime has some competition!" Urahara laughed. In reality, though, he was unnerved by the assessment. His zanpakuto was absolutely sadistic and bloodthirsty; another one out there with the same mindset was down-right disturbing.

Yoruichi noticed the change and lightly punched the man in the leg. "Don't worry about it, she's my problem. Just don't let her know you're around and we're fine. All those documents were destroyed when she blew up the Second Division headquarters." With that, Yoruichi leaned up slightly so she could give the scruffy man a kiss before setting back down on her futon. It was really good to be back home. "Thanks for worrying about me, though." Yoruichi mumbled as she dozed back off.

Her companion, though, was incredulous. "She...blew it up?" he parroted, exchanging a disbelieving look with Tessai. Yet another frightening woman had been born into Soul Society...

* * *

**Chapter Six: Let Me Bear My Sin**

* * *

She awoke with a start. A shiver, a glancing inkling, traced its way down her spine, shattering her rest. Somewhere, somehow, something bad had happened. Something she would not have wanted.

_'Ridiculous,' _Soifon thought to herself. The slight captain was resting in the Fourth Division headquarters and, until her bad premonition, had been resting peacefully. Not that the girl actually believed in superpositions like being able to tell when one was being talked about, but she put her guard up anyway. Nothing would harm her in here.

Idly, the young captain wondered how she had arrived in her current location. Soifon certainly didn't remember walking here and judging from the light flickering in through a half-closed window it was morning already. So, obviously, she had been here for a good bit of time. That means someone had found her right after her fight with...

"Yoruichi." The name left a sour taste in Soifon's mouth and she clenched her bed's linens so hard she could hear her fingers crack. Yoruichi should have been dead, would have been dead, if not for some pathetic glimmer of Soifon's old self. Like a creature laying in wait to snap the bait from a trap, it had snatched defeat from the jaws of victory. Fitting, in a way. It certainly topped the betrayal of anything else in her life. Really, the only person left to betray Soifon was herself.

The bitter girl turned on her side to face away from the nearest window. She wanted to go back to sleep and blot out whatever else was going to come. Yoruichi had been right; there would be severe punishment for all the things she had done last night. It would have been so much better if whoever had saved her had just not bothered.

"Now that's not true."

Soifon cursed her condition. Could she not even tell when she was saying things aloud? With a little effort, she rolled over and finally took notice of Aizen sitting in a chair some distance off. From the bags under his eyes, the man had actually stayed awake through the night.

"Dying for no reason is worse than anything, Captain Soifon," Aizen elaborated with a soft smile. "Captain Unohana had to work on you for most of the night. One of your arms and a few of your ribs were broken and your hip was fractured. Probably when you crashed through the wall."

Soifon blinked and rolled her left shoulder. She could still feel some of the weariness in the joint, but Unohana would have healed it up. Soifon hadn't even felt it break in the heat of battle.

"Where is Yoruichi?" the small girl asked. Had some other captain gotten to her? Had she escaped?

Aizen shook his head. "No one knows. When I found you Yoruichi had already ran off. There was blood all over the house and several dead hell butterflies," the man explained. "The official explanation is that Yoruichi was so wounded that she had to retreat due to the search going on around her position."

"Back to where? Hueco Mundo?" Soifon questioned.

She had been so close, so very close, that now Soifon could imagine how hurt her old master must have been. If only she had managed to stay conscious or simply let Suzumebatchi's poison work. Somewhere, buried under all the hurt and self-loathing, there was the notion that Yoruichi's death should be more glorious than a simple poisoning and lucky shot...but Soifon wasn't listening to that part of her soul at the moment.

The emotions swirling around in the young woman were clear as glass to Aizen. He could see the hate, the seeds of real deep hatred planted. Now, they were just small sprouts. Enough to get worked up over, but not enough to serve as a support. No...but they would grow into something more. Something larger and more sinister with time. Maybe the girl would prove to be more useful than he had imagined?

Regardless of his musings, Aizen nodded in response to Soifon's inquiry. "Yes. The Twelfth Division has concluded that Yoruichi used her hell butterfly to return to Hueco Mundo. Of course, anyone below a captain's level can not be permitted to travel there so the search was called off."

Soifon was instantly rising from her bed. "We have to give chase! We have to find her!" She was already slipping on her

"You won't be doing anything, Captain Shaolin."

The young woman's eyes darted to the familiar voice. There, standing in the doorway with several other guards behind him, was Soifon's own third-squad captain. The young man's eyes were cocky and instantly Soifon was ill at ease. "What is this?" she demanded. She looked towards Aizen and found the man frowning slightly as well.

The head of Maggot's Nest cleared his throat and produced a scroll. It was an official scroll used by the Central 46 Chambers. Soifon knew what the orders were before she even read the first words.

"So," Soifon looked up at her subordinate with a sneer, "you are the counsel's lapdog now? When is this tribunal to be held?"

"In two days, Captain Shaolin."

Soifon roughly dismissed the group with the wave of her hand. They listened, if only for a bit longer.

The room was quiet with only the labored breathing of Soifon filling the air. Aizen studied the girl; the contours of her face, the scowl she was wearing, the barely-suppressed rage welling up inside of her...yes, she was a prime candidate. It was settled.

"Captain Soifon, what did the letter say?" Aizen asked. He, of course, knew full well what the matter was about and what consequences were actually facing the girl. Making her confide him him, though, was crucial to his plans.

With a grimace Soifon let the scroll fall from her fingers. She was honestly disgusted with its content. "How dare they summon me to counsel for punishment and remove me from tracking down that criminal," the young woman spat. "Are we simply to allow Yoruichi to walk around freely now?!"

Aizen listened with interest as the other captain began railing against the central leadership. Soifon was going on and on about the incompetent leadership, heedless of whoever might be listening in. Seeing the normally reserved captain so flustered was a rare sight indeed. It was all the more telling that the girl could, and would, be easily positioned.

"Captain," Aizen cut Soifon off in her ramblings; he had no more time for them, "Perhaps it is best I not mention it but...no, I shouldn't." Of course this was a very loaded statement and any sane person would obviously be able to tell...

...thus, Soifon eagerly took the bait. "What? Just say it!"

All too easy, really. Aizen had to try and not smirk as that would surly give away the game. He made a show of looking around and leaned in close. "I lied earlier. I was there before Yoruichi left." Aizen let that sink in a bit before he continued. "She asked me to make certain you were safe. Please, don't do anything that would upset her. She still considers you her subordinate, after all."

It was in that moment that the last threads of control Soifon had over her actions snapped. The girl sat on the bed staring blankly out into space.

Aizen waved his hand in front of her eyes a few times and, upon getting no reaction, chuckled. A few inquiries and a half-lie had broken the poor girl's sanity; what had Yamamoto been thinking when he promoted her? "Only one last thing to do...there." Aizen placed a small wooden cage on the table beside Soifon's bed and stood to leave. As he left, the man looked back at the broken captain one last time and sighed at how easy it was to manipulate the girl. Sad, really.

Beside Soifon, a hell's butterfly fluttered in captivity. Its wings beat with a soft glow, a testament to its uniqueness. Aizen had modified the creature a great deal, though one wouldn't be able to tell from the outside. As it shimmered, Soifon's eyes focused once again.

Like a doll the captain's head dipped and swayed. Enraptured by the light, Soifon's dark eyes followed the insect as it fluttered around its cage. She was gone, that much was obvious from her vacant expression. Her mind had retreated and all that was left were subconscious desires.

And, at the moment, Soifon only wanted one thing...

This butterfly...it could do it. It could get Soifon to the thing she desired most.

Yoruichi...

Flee, run with it! Her instinct was telling the girl that this was her chance! So many desires were swirling around her head like a maelstrom. It was a fire deep in her soul that drove the girl to do what she did next.

Lust. It drove Soifon to grab the cage and leap from her bed. Her summons forgotten on the floor, the spry captain leapt out of the window of her room. She wanted Yoruichi in every way possible. To kill, to hate, to hold; that is what drove Soifon to run.

Gluttony. Yoruichi was something Soifon could never get enough of. Whether it was fighting with the woman or hating her, the emotions that the former captain lit in Soifon's soul reminded the girl she was still alive. Such a feeling wasn't common in the land of the dead. Even when Soifon had walked among the living it was rare for her to feel such emotion. Such a thing is to be hoarded, to never be released.

It was Gluttony that pushed Soifon into pushing past the Fourth Division nurse that tried to stop her in the courtyard.

Greed. Was it wrong to want those feelings? They were hers and hers alone, no one else could have them. If it was Yoruichi who made Soifon feel alive then no one could have her as well. How dare those people in the Central 46 Chambers remove her from tracking down Yoruichi? They were just like Urahara, they wanted to take Yoruichi. These people, these pieces of trash standing before her, they were just like the counsel and Urahara.

It was greed that drove Soifon to speed towards her former headquarters to find her old uniform.

Pride. So, these shinigami thought they would deny her? Soifon laughed at them, not even hearing what they were saying. She was nearing her own headquarters now and it seemed the Twelfth Division had been stationed to ransack her home. They dared to stand before Soifon, a captain?

It was that pride that allowed Soifon to cut through them like stalks of grass.

Sloth. Now, before her, was the captain of the Twelfth Division. He was saying something as well. To Soifon, though, his words were nothing but something to be tuned out. She raised her zanpakuto and rushed towards him as well. Their blades hit as Mayuri defended himself. No...this was wrong...something deep within Soifon was telling her this was wrong. Her grip slackened and she was pushed back.

It was seemingly sloth that was allowing the last vestiges of sanity to leak back into the girl's mind.

Envy. Mayuri...he was when everything had started, Soifon remembered. It had all started when Urahara had brought him back from Maggot's Nest. Mayuri and Hiyori both. That was when Yoruichi had started spending more time with...him. Yoruichi had been stolen right from under Soifon's nose by those two and allowed her attention to be spent elsewhere.

It was envy that made Shaolin grip her sword tighter and regain lost ground.

Wrath. It was all of their doing, they had conspired it! Mayuri, Yoruichi, Hiyori, Urahara...they had all done it just to hurt her, to drive her towards this! Soifon's rage erupted and Mayuri fell with the girl's blade. He should have never made captain! Not after what he did to her!

It was wrath that Soifon dyed herself in as she drove her zanpakuto through the prone man's skull. She grinned sadistically as he turned into a form of jelly. The worm, how dare he think he would escape. One day he would not be so lucky.

The wreckage of the Second Division was all around her. Soifon distantly looked at it and scoffed. She had never wanted to be captain, never wanted to be shackled down to this place. This...festering corpse. The pathetic weaklings of the Twelfth Division had scattered at the defeat of their captain but they would soon be back, and in greater numbers. No matter, though. Soifon had quickly found her former outfit, the one she had worn while under Yoruichi and kept in her room.

The black cloth felt good under her fingers. It was like an old friend, really. The flimsy gown she had been put into was discarded and the dark mantle replaced. There, that was better. Even a mask to complete it.

Now, hell butterfly in-hand, Shaolin was ready. She held out Suzumebachi and turned it like a key. The power of the butterfly flowed through the sword and forced and opening to appear amongst the rubble. This portal seemed stronger, more chaotic. In fact, Shaolin couldn't remember anyone going to Hueco Mundo before by this method. Nonetheless, here the portal was.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?"

The voice came from the lips of Kuchiki Byakuya. He, with his division flanking him, was standing at the edge of the ruined headquarters. His face was one of cold indifference and his gaze was firmly on the young woman before him.

"If you do this, you will be hunted down and killed."

Obsession. Shaolin's own sin, the sin that had festered and taken over her soul. Nothing, no one, would ever stop her. Not Soul Society, not Hueco Mundo, not Kuchiki Byakuya, not even Yoruichi herself. There was nothing in the girl anymore but her sins.

"You shall come after her, Byakuya."

It was obsession, that accursed obsession, that drove Shaolin to boldly step through the doorway and into purgatory. Into the jaws of death itself.


End file.
